The Shots to Keep May Start to Fleet:Before She Left
by Erinette
Summary: My name is Akihiko Hideo. A freshman. A bit of a photographer. It wasn't my choice to go here to Sakuragaoka nor was it my choice to be part of them. Things are getting weirder as my heart starts thumping in ways I never imagined...and it was all because of her. (OCxMio!)
1. Chapter 1

**Erinette over here! So this is my first time writing a K-on fic. It's pretty exciting ^.^ I have another fic but that's for Harvest Moon. I haven't updated that one for quite a long time T^T I accidentally deleted the supposed-to-be next chappie. It's depressing, I tell you :'( I don't know when I'll get over it but for now please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own K-On!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>-The First Shot: At First Sight-<strong>

The first day of my first year in high school. This sucks—I mean I'm fine with being in high school but, uh, not in a high school that was once an all-girls school! Girls are good, though...Agh! But the point is I'm a guy—I hang out with guys, we play games, we chill and rock to songs with a beat not songs that are sweet. I sigh and grab my bag from my desk. I just hope that this school wouldn't turn me into a freaky flower-scented maniac—if you get what I mean. I take one last look in the mirror. I guess I'm quite tall now judging from how I have to lean and kneel quite a bit to see myself in my bathroom mirror. My black blazer fits me well as it covers my light-yellow/dirty-white vest underneath that hides an ample amount of my light blue-green necktie. My naturally red hair—yep, I have to emphasize that it's natural—is not combed very well, I try to but it just goes back to its side-parted disheveled look. I ran my hand through it before pushing up my thick-rimmed glasses up to the bridge of my nose. It helps me and my unusually blue eyes (I probably got that from my father that I've never met) see stuff so it ain't fake. I'm not the type of guy who would fake wearing his glasses just for style. Before I forget, I grabbed my D/SLR cam. Mom wants to see it all since we don't really see each other that much. She has the night shift and well I guess I could call mine as the day shift. I peek into her room, she was there, sleeping but it seemed that she got up not so long ago. I check her door and there was a post-it. It was a sweet and short message but what caught my eye was that she prepared food for me. I felt a corner of my lip curve up a little—Am I even smiling? I also see that all the origami flowers I gave her are placed neatly on her bedside table. I whisper my goodbyes and left for school after getting my bento.

I walk to school following a small map I had printed out. We just transferred here so I really have an excuse to use one of these. "Oi! Classmate-megane-kun!" A guy that's a bit shorter than I am that sports dark brown gelled-up hair shouted as he waved towards me and even managed to jostle my side. Agh.. It's a bit annoying but it gave me a sense of relief knowing that I am not the only guy going to that school.

"I'm Shiki. Tachibana Shiki! You are?"

"Akihiko Hideo"

"'Bright prince' plus 'splendid man' eh? As for me, I'm just a Wild Orange Ceremony or Team. Whichever floats your boat Let's go and walk Megane-Hideo-kun!"

I check my watch and we have 10 minutes left until the Opening Ceremony. I pull him and run, "Tsk! We don't have enough time stupid and rotten wild orange-san!" He starts running as well and shouted "We just met and now you call me stupid?! I thought I was your friend!" "Who even said we're already friends?" "I did.. I guess? You have no choice! Haha!"

We arrived just in time—Just in time for the second half of the Opening Ceremony. We missed the train and had to wait for a while at least they don't record the latecomers nor punish the hell out of them yet. I wiped the sweat of my brow with the back of my hand. At the corner of my eye, I saw it—I mean him look at me and do the same. We got into the auditorium as we were instructed. We took our seats in the mid-section. I don't know why but there were girls and a bit of guys (since the girl population is greater, obviously) fighting for the front row seats and holding up banners and such. Strange. Sakuragaoka is too strange. Just then, a group of girls who call themselves HTT entered the stage and started performing some songs. I am not familiar with these cutesie songs, is this just about marshmallows, teddy bears and such? I couldn't really see their faces, I only knew they were girls since they were wearing dresses. For the sake my mother, I reached for my camera, zoomed it in and adjusted the focus. Click. I didn't bother checking it and decided to take close ups. I zoomed in some more and it was focused on a raven-haired girl. Her hair flowed slowly and her pink lips seem so soft and her eyes are definitely mesmerizing—and oh, that A double S seems so fine. I meant her bass. Her left-handed, 3-Color Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass with a tortoiseshell pickguard. Shut up, Hideo! What the heck are you thinking?! Without myself being conscious of it, I took so many shots of her and none of the others. Gah!

"Hey, Megane-kun.. You have a weird fetish for girls with black hair, bass skills and fine features eh?"

That guy is definitely on my nerves. He bursted out laughing while pointing at my camera which was displaying one of my shots of her. I turned it off, kept it and then finally punched him right on the cheek. That felt good. But I didn't realize it was the exact same time as the end of the perf and people.. Lots of 'em.. Were staring at us.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was already out of the principal's office. They concluded it as the way boys interact with each other. I shrugged it off. Maybe that's one of the perks of studying in a former all-girls school. They don't know how to handle boys. I went to my class and saw the person who is supposed to be seated beside me. It was him. It was the wild orange. He was smiling carelessly and waving at me while his other hand pressed the cold pack over his cheek. I chuckled. Perhaps, he's a really friendly guy. I really have no choice then.<p>

"Megane-Hideo-kun! I asked sensei to make us seatmates! By the way, since it's the first day we'd have to go and choose our clubs by seeing each today and by the end of the week we should have one whether we like it or not!"

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I've had my eye on the dance club and the baseball club, too! There are lots of hot girls there, y'know!"

"So we don't officially have class yet?"

"Yep! That starts next week, no biggie!"

"I'll go on ahead, then"

"You're gonna leave me for that girl, Babe?"

"Shut it or—"

"Fine, fine. Bye, Megane-kun!"

* * *

><p>Any sports club are definitely not good for me, just like the Tennis club. They kept asking if I have that 6-pack thing that every dream guy should have. I don't think they'll do sports seriously 'till their coach comes back from her maternity leave (they did say she'll be back in a few weeks) and 'till their Team Captain comes back from a last-minute trip to the countryside. The literature and grammar club is a no go either, everyone was busy reading or writing with no time to look up and greet any of their applicants. There was an Arts and Crafts club, I like drawing but I'm private about it so.. No. I find myself in front of the Light Music Club's door. Surprisingly, no one was in front of their door nor have I heard anyone trying to sign up for them.<p>

"Stop.. Sawako-sensei! Please!"

"Ah.. Mio, you have no escape from me now!"

Images you wouldn't want to see flashed in my mind. A drop of my sweat fell to the ground. I held my hand up to the door hoping it isn't what I was expecting. Well, um, you know.. Girl to girl.. Yuri.. That's the gist of it. I opened the door and it revealed two brunettes running around but stopped to look at me, someone preparing tea, and lastly, a teacher on top of the raven-haired beauty—I mean student. Not only that but the latter's top was unbuttoned revealing a black undergarment for girls. Starts with B ends with A. I cursed under my breath after realizing I was staring for minutes. My face heated up and I bet I was beet red. I held my hand over my nose as I felt and knew that blood started trickling down my nose. I managed to close the door before blacking out.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know, Mio. It was all your fault. Haha! A hot body like yours surely puts up a good show every time!"

"Baka Ritsu! Shut up!"

"Aw, come on, Mio! I was just being honest, ne~ Yui, say something"

"Squishy squishy!" was all Yui said and went back to giving facial tissues to Sawako who seemed to have been slapped in the face as it left a handmark on her cheek. She was crying, all right.

"Nee, Ri-chan! Mugi's almost done with the cakes!"

"Oh! It's all up to Mio for the megane and up to you for sensei! I'mma go eat, y'all. By the way, his glasses are with me Mio!"

"Save some for me!~ Food. Is. Love!" Yui exclaimed

Mio sighed and got closer to Hideo who was laid down on the couch. Actually, they drew lots and she was unfortunate; she didn't even have time to cower and rant about not getting married or not getting her dignity back. Sawako and the others finally have their own world and left her with the guy who just fainted. She made sure all her buttons were done properly now and gave Sawako a glare while the teacher had a grin on her face. The man groaned and Mio perked up. She leaned in closer and rested her knee on the vacant spot beside him for support. She checked his heartbeat by checking the pulse on his wrist and she slowly leaned in closer to check for his breathing

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

A sweet scent wafted through my nose. It was utterly enticing. Am I in heaven? I inhaled deeply for more of it. It was addictive. I may have a fetish for it now. I slowly opened my eyes but it was blurry. Maybe I am in heaven? I reached my hand out and it seemed to have ended in someone's cheek—an angel, perhaps? I squinted my eyes, trying to get my eyes to cooperate with me for a while. I tried to sit up and reached for the angel's other cheek with my other hand. She seems to be trying to push me away. I know I'm moving too fast but she's irresistible. Even if she's trying to get away, I grabbed her hands firmly and brushed my lips over her neck. Mm.. Delectable and sweet. I hear voices too but it's just my imagination, maybe. I'd control myself with my glasses but... This is way better.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mio's getting annoyed as she tried wriggling her hands away from it's captor. A predator caught his prey and she's about to get slayed.

"Mio's upset now ain't she?"

"Ritsu! Help, please!"

"Wait for a sec..."

The camera snapped a shot of it and Ritsu started viewing the other pictures.

"Now that's one heck of a gallery.."

She kept viewing and Mugi giggled at the sight. She hugged Ritsu from behind to gain access to her pockets. She got the eyeglasses and left Ritsu. She headed to help Mio by staying behind Hideo and waited for the right time then placed his glasses over his eyes.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I felt my eyeglasses on its proper place. I opened my eyes and realized what I was actually doing. I released her hands and stayed as far away as possible.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just out of my mind and I couldn't control—"

I was slapped hardly on the face. I was dumbfounded especially when I saw tears on her eyes. They started flowing.

"Mugi!" she said and hugged the blonde-haired woman who was now standing beside her

"There, there, Mio-chan. It's all over now."

I think I was the antagonist of a superhero film. I stood up and as every gentleman does, I bowed fully and said, "Please forgive me, miss! I'd never do it again!"

The blonde whispered something into the beauty's ear and I heard her say, "I could give you another shot... Just keep your word." She was looking away but just hearing that made me feel like jumping for joy but I don't and I won't do that, not in front of them.

* * *

><p>Now, I find myself sitting with them, drinking tea and eating sweets. This may probably be the most eventful day of my life. I can't say that I hate it but I can't say that I like it either.<p>

"I'm Akihiko Hideo, 15, first year high school student"

Upon saying that, they all looked at me in shock.

"You're just 15?! And a freshie?!" They all said in unison as they slammed the table.

"Congratulations, Akihiko-kun. You have successfully harassed a girl who's two years older than you." The forehead-girl said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. It was embarrassing. They introduced themselves and have finally proclaimed me as their official photographer after what I've done. Today seems to be the start of something new–something different.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 2! Please leave a review if you want~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please review if you want :) I am definitely excited for this ^.^ I am open to any suggestions as well ^.^ This one is a bit shorter than the first, though...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Second Shot: Conversations, not Miscommunications<span>**

A few days have passed and it was peaceful since the others have still been looking for their clubs and finishing their requirements. I was free from all of that but I still had to go to club activities where I just usually carry the heavy stuff and set up some instruments as per the instructions of Tainaka-san. They also told me not to call them senpai because I was taller and they said I acted more mature. They informed me of some other club members and said I wouldn't have to go until the next week came. All of the 3rd years had their orientations for careers and such. The thought of having Akiyama-san scared or distant of me is always bothering me whenever I'm in a trance. The next week came and I prepared for the worst.

"What?! You seriously joined those girls?!"

"Keep your voice down, Wild Orange-san"

"How can I if you showed that you're not only a splendid man but a splendid flirt as well?!"

"I didn't flirt my way in... Somehow, I guess. It's sort of awkward to be the youngest, though."

"See?! Share me your looks, share me your height!"

"That has nothing to do with that."

"So what did you do?"

"Erm.. I.. Uh..."

As you can see, here I was being interviewed by Mr. Wild Orange Ceremony. I couldn't possibly tell him that I've gained a fetish for Akiyama-san's scent and uh... I... k-kissed her neck for a couple of times. I tried to hide my blush which I know was forming by simply adjusting my eyeglasses and covering parts of my face at the same time. I just hope our homeroom teacher arrives soon before he asks any more questions. I banged my head on my table but immediately gained composure when a whiff of her scent got my attention. I turned my head to the right where the door was opened and I was right. I might thank her for giving me a keen sense of smell but it was only her scent that I react to this way. It seemed she passed by and a kouhai was with her. She was blushing very madly and was constantly running her fingers through one of her pigtails. I don't know but that little rascal irritated me a little. Maybe that's the Azu-nyan they were talking about yesterday. My eyebrow twitched. Are they dating or what? Every second seemed to pass slowly and it was definitely annoying. I hit my head on my table again then he finally spoke up.

"So... Is that a hint? Hottie-Akiyama-senpai was the force that pushed you?"

"Just shut it. Shut your mouth and sit down."

"She really is hot, just stating it, man. Those curves, that thigh gap, her beautiful face and her perfect long black hair. I bet her skin's so soft and milky I'd like to eat it all up one day."

"That's creepy and disgusting."

"Who knows? A zombie apocalypse might come and I might be one of 'em."

I rubbed my head on my table when it finally came to me that it hurt. Hitting my head hurt. It hurt so bad. Yes, it did, it really did. Gah! What is wrong with me?! I shook my head violently then our teacher finally came.

* * *

><p>Class ended and nothing was new. Just a few reminders and some basic rules for here and there. I was on my way to the club and apparently the cheeky rotten orange was following me while asking random questions. He asked me if I preferred briefs over boxers or the other way around and some things along those lines. I walked much faster when he got distracted with the girls from his club. He joined the baseball team and as you may have guessed, they do have a lot of time on their hands. I arrived at my destination. It wasn't that noisy so I headed on in. "Boo!" Tainaka-san shouted with a flashlight pointed towards her face. I just stared at her and then I opened the lights. Apparently, only she, Hirasawa-san and Kotobuki-san were there. "Hn..What are you doing?" I asked as I looked at each of them who had their own stations with their flashlights at hand. "We're trying to be like Sawa-chan!" Hirasawa-san said as she handed me a flashlight. O..kay.. I guess this means I'll have to go on with the flow. I sigh and went to the far-end side of the room and leaned my back on the wall with my arms crossed. The lights turned off again then we heard voices from outside. 3 distinct voices at that. The door opened then with Tainaka-san's lead, the so-called "Sawa-chan Technique" started. There was a scream, a girl saying her sister was cute and another saying that Tainaka-san should stop her silly games. Someone bumped into me and in a flash, I knew who it was. I've got a feeling she was about to trip so I held my hands outward and I was right...again. In that nick of time, I turned on my flashlight since it was just in my hand. It helped a bit with my vision. My right hand was supporting her back while my left supported the back of her head. The lights were turned on and they all turned to the door's direction. It was Sawako-sensei whose eyes were glued on us.<p>

"What is this? Some sort of a stage play?" she said upon entering then they all saw us—Akiyama-san and I.

"Poor Mio-senpai... Ritsu-senpai! I told you to stop doing that!"

"Nee... Azusa, it's fun to do it every once in a while!"

I looked at Akiyama-san's face. She fainted. Hn.. Someone's a scaredy-cat, eh? I carried her bridal-style and my legs seemed to move on their own. I left the room and it seemed I was headed to the infirmary... Oh well.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Who's he?" Azusa asked as they all watched him just leave with the raven-haired maiden in his arms, "Where is he taking Mio-senpai?"

"He's Akihiko-kun and he's taking her to... Who knows? It was fun, though" Mugi said with a giggle as she had her hands over her mouth as she tried to suppress it.

"Nee~ nee~ Azu-nyan, I wanna do that to you too" Yui said as she took a shot at carrying Azusa while her sister watched them in glee.

Ritsu then had a mini heart attack, "What if...? What if...? Romiooooo...!" then she proceeded to acting out her lines as she got carried away by it.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I didn't know what got into me. Guy instincts—that must be it. I laid her down on the infirmary bed since no school nurse was around. I know she fainted just because of fear. Maybe I just wanted to protect her and keep her away from the club's crazy antics. She might be used to it but I want to treat her like how a lady should be treated. That's what my mother always told me when it comes to women. I didn't know that girls can be so crazy especially when minds like theirs have the same thoughts and pranks in mind.

Akiyama-san's eyes slowly opened and she seemed fine—Fine meaning she was doing well. She sat up and was startled at first when she saw me. Our eyes met then I instantly turned my face towards another direction. It was practically our first normal eye contact. I looked at her then saw she was looking straight forward as she hugged her legs. I chuckled because that reminded me of how I used to sit under the slides at the playground when I was younger. A tint of pink was evident on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I heard her say,

"Erm.. Uh.. For what, Akiyama-san?"

"For dragging you into this mess. I should have been more careful and you could have joined the club you really wanted."

"Hn.. I really don't mind, I guess."

Silence fills the room as I just sit on the vacant chair beside her bed. I was hearing beats that are unknown to me. I tried looking for the source and then it hit me—it came from me. My pulse isn't in its right shape. I didn't eat anything weird, right? I am getting nervous as every second passes by. Then, I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, um, Akiyama-san.. You play the bass, right?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"What made you choose it? You seem pretty talented to be singing and playing at the same time."

"I just..don't like being in the spotlight. It's deep, crisp yet beautiful sound just stays in the background," she turned to me when she said this, allowing our eyes to meet again.

"You're beautiful, Akiyama-san." By this time, I wanted to curse. I felt so stupid. She does seem very flustered and confused right now judging from how her cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink—or red, perhaps.

"Pardon...?"

"Oh.. Uh... What I meant was the way you know.. you put those words together, form it in a sentence and uh... "

Then I heard her laugh, but it was not just some kind of laugh. It was very feminine. If I had my camera with me, I would have taken a picture of her. Well, I did, actually and it was all in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys soon or later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3 is finally here! I sincerely thank those who have left reviews and of course, those who have read my story!~ It just fills my heart with glee when I check the Statistics stuff. It makes me soooo happy I could just forget about all the stressful events I am handling from time to time. Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Third Shot: Our First Touch<span>

"Pedophile!" Tainaka-san shouted as she entered the room while pointing at Akiyama-san. I would want to say a word that rhymes with dam but I am not that vulgar. She just had to ruin the moment! Argh..when I finally thought I could have her all to my—Wait, what the heck am I saying?! I scratched my head in the craziest manner I never would have imagined. There are times like these when I wish I were actually older. This might be the first, though. I then heard Akiyama-san speak,

"Oi, Ritsu! Nothing happened, okay?"

"O fair Romio, I read about these in mangas you know! Think about it—an infirmary, a boy and a girl together. Nee~ Lover boy, you better watch out! Especially you, Mio! You should never give in and have yourself violated by the likes of these creatures!"

"V-violated?! You might be going to far! I mean I'm not—We're not—" She was strawberry red. Cute. Come to think of it, I never used the word "cute" before. I'm going out of topic here, aren't I? Gosh, I better stay away from the rotten orange. I'm becoming more and more like him as every minute passes.. I want to puke like hell. My mind then started processing what was actually happening in front of me. Crepes—That's another term for a type-c rap, if you know what I mean. What if something really did happen between us? Oh gosh.. If our lips met and our hands touch then her scent, her taste and everything else would linger. A perfect first kiss. "Hey Hideo. You look high." What? Did Ms. Forehead just call me high and my first name too? I quickly gained my composure and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "I shall take my leave now," I said and walked outside, closing the door behind me. I took a few steps thn decided to stay near the door to listen for a bit. Nothing and no one used to make me so curious of what they think.

"Mio, you're not looking for a boyfriend now, right?" Just this statement alone made my eyes wide.

"Of course not! If I were then you'd be the first one to know and besides... I'm already contented with what I have now."

"Going deep eh, Mio-kun? Who are you writing about? An ex-boyfriend or ex-boyfriends with their long hair slicked back, white T-shirt?"

"I never had one! Aren't we aiming for Budokan?!..Baka!"

"Itai... You didn't have to hit me in the head!"

"It's your fault for having a big forehead! Anyways, what do you plan with Akihiko-san? I don't think forcing him into this would help."

"You worry a lot, next thing you'll know you'll be thanking me for it! I heard he's not only a photographer, he can draw too! It was Sawa-chan's idea!"

I sighed and was actually quite disappointed. I left and felt guilty for invading their best friend-ish conversation. I decided to go back home and actually try to exceed their expectations. I know what they will ask of me—costumes...but I guess that could wait. I want to chill out for a while without thinking of any of them.

* * *

><p>On my way home, I saw the person I least wanted to see. It was the annoying orange. "Splendid man! Going home early, aren't you? Hey listen, I'm going to my part-time job, wanna tag along?" I wanted to say no but I also thought if how my mom was providing for me and her so I guess I'll give it a shot.<p>

"Uh.. Sure. What kind of job is it?"

"I'm just a cleaner 'cause I didn't pass the test"

"A janitorial position?"

"Yep, that's another way to put it but the pay's good and you might even get into the kitchen! Let's go!"

I was pulled by my collar and ended up in a café not too far away from school nor from home. It's pretty much midway, I guess. The place looks grand but comfy too. Girls are hovering over what cake too choose and the guys seemed as if they were just persuaded into coming here by a girlfriend, a dream or a nightmare. I follow Tachibana-san—whom I know only came for the ladies— into the kitchen, "Hey there, Master-sama-san!" he shouted with all his might and excitement upon seeing a man with gray hair and sincere eyes with clothing that seems of a butler's uniform. "Ah... Shiki-kun, how was your day? I see you brought a friend here. A fine young lad as you have told me so." The old man smiled and introduced himself as Mr. Souma Hamilton. He must be a half judging from how his name is not usually used here in Japan, that or he must be really coming of age. I was told of the basic rules, and asked what I can do. Apart from that, he demonstrated and allowed me to try decorating the cakes. Before I knew it, that was already my certified part-time job but I was also told to prepare whenever someone needs filling in for when there's a shortage of waiters. Tachibana-san flashed a huge grin and an approving thumb at me.

* * *

><p>Another week later, I find myself getting used to my part-time job and especially the Light Music Club. There are less awkward moments and strange conversations and the root of all that may be what happened in the infirmary back then. I do get glares from a certain twin-tailed girl especially when I have small talks with Akiyama-san. Whenever it feels too threatening for me to handle, I volunteer to help in serving the cakes and let Kotobuki-san join the others. She thanks me everyday when I see her, does she possibly know of my part-time job and why?<p>

Speaking of Kotobuki-san, I saw her being honored and acknowledged as she entered the café. It is my first time to see her here but everyone seems to know her. "Hideo-san, Kotobuki-sama here is the daughter of the owner of this cafe, and.." Souma-san said and kept going on and on of the properties that the Kotobuki family owns. Just how rich is this girl?! That's insane! I felt my jaw drop slightly when the other members and Sawako-sensei entered. Why did they have to come when I'm filling in for the sickly waiter? They were seated by the window in the couch area and it seems as if I'm the only vacant waiter. I am secretly hoping they would not recognize me for I am only wearing my contact lenses today since my eyeglasses broke when the Tachibana-san played with them on the way here. "Don't be shy, Hideo-san, go ahead and take their order, they won't bite you." "Uh, yes, of course they won't" I sighed then headed into the direction of their table. I got my pen and my notepad out as I tried to hide my face with these as I said, "May I take your order?"

"Now isn't that red hair familiar?" Sawako-sensei said then Hirasawa-san butted in by saying, "And he looks like him too" as she stood and looked through the space between paper and me. "Akihiko-kun, there's no need to hide, I've already told them about this and we came to see how you work." I couldn't fight for what my mind is telling me to anymore. I reveal my face and got all of their attention.

"I knew you were boyfriend-material!" Sawako-sensei said as she swooned then looked over to Akiyama-san's direction who was seated just beside her. She was actually seated between the two perverts named Sawako-sensei and Tainaka-san. "What do you think, Mio-chan?" There was a long pause then something caused her to blush and jolt toward the table a bit with a suppressed sexy scream—I mean suppressed scream that made me want to do things—Urgh.. Want to just take their order. That's it. The girls looked at her while the culprit, as expected, was Tainaka-san who was laughing out loud and finally earned herself one tough pinch on the cheek. Nakano-san who was seated across her blushed madly and I think I was blushing just 30% compared to hers. Akiyama-san seems pretty annoyed as she said, "Ritsu, stop—" then it happened again but it was Sawako-sensei's muffled laugh that gave her away while saying, "You're too young for that, Mio-chan~". Tainaka-san and Sawako-sensei both earned two large hits on the head and a bit of a sermon about acting modest and polite. I'm betting my shade of red was nearing Nakano-san's level. "Ehem.. Your orders please?" I said as calm and collected as I ever could. Kotobuki-san seems to be enjoying this as she stares at them with both hands on her cheeks.

"What do you want to order?" Kotobuki-san asked but I am not sure if she was going along with Sawako-sensei's prank or just being kind. It's probably the latter.

"Isn't that what _you_ wanted to order? Or maybe something more than squeezing her leg and hearing her scream your name instead?" Sawako-sensei said but stopped as she earned a glare from the girl involved. I definitely beat Nakano-san right now.

Hirasawa-san then ordered tons of things, finally changing the topic somehow. I can't believe that having all my senpais here would make everything in this café much more comedic rather than peaceful and relaxing.

* * *

><p>An hour or two went on normally after they had their orders and I went back beside Souma-san. "You can go home early if you'd like, Hideo-san. Thanks for your help. Bring this cake with you, too." I tried to insist on staying but he doesn't permit me to. "Walk the girls home, ensure they are safe, lad," just after he said that, the girls already approached me as if they knew what he just said. Nakano-san didn't want to be a bother since her house was just across this café and went on ahead with Hirasawa-san following behind as she was worried about her 'Azu-nyan'. Kotobuki-san said someone would fetch her soon then Sawako-sensei has her car and will go back to the school. That leaves me with Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san and Tachibana-san who tagged along. As expected, he would be picking up a fight with Tainaka-san about video games and lagged behind Akiyama-san and I as we headed down the road. By instinct, I grabbed her hand and held out my other hand to signal for the cars as we crossed the road like what I always do when I'm with my mother.<p>

"Akihiko-san?"

"Yes, Akiyama-senpai? I mean, Akiyama-san?"

"You don't really have to do that."

"Do what?"

She tried wriggling her hands away from mine and I released it and quickly apologized for what I had done. I just gained an achievement but I'm not sure if she's happy about it but a slight tint of pink on her cheeks is enough to make my day. Being this close to her, I am enjoying my newly gained fetish which is what I have said was her scent. Aphrodite must be working a spell on me with the help of her child, Cupid. My heart thumps in the strangest rhythms when she's around. I can't say that I hate it but... It's a very weird and unusual feeling for me. Before we knew it, Tainaka-san and Tachibana-san were out of sight. I went looking around, they might have gotten lost.

"Ritsu's house is the other way."

"Ah... I see. Is it tough? You know, being friends with someone that almost an opposite of you"

"It isn't actually. It's pretty fun. We've been best friends ever since. If not for her, I probably pushed through with the life of being just a writer. I liked writing but music is my passion too."

"Oh gods.. I wish you would say that about me." Crepes. I instantly slapped myself and my mouth shut as quicky as ever.

"P-pardon..?"

"I, uh, said about the sea. That's it.. About the sea."

"Speaking of the sea, the club planned to go to the beach soon. Probably in a month or two. You're included as well. We'll be buying some stuff next weekend, too."

"Sure. That would be nice." Despite the fact that I couldn't swim, what else can I say when I couldn't say no to her?

"Really? I'll tell the others soon that you finally said yes without actually forcing you!" Fun fact: My heart forced me.

Then she stopped on her tracks. It's just a few blocks away from my home, too.

"T-thank you very much, Akihiko-san," she said with a bow. I just stared at her without saying anything then she also looked at me straight in the eyes afterwards. Should I say something? Or should I just flash a smile and leave?

"Akiyama-san, should I..?"

"Nani?"

"Should I, um...Could I...?" Without myself even knowing it, I leaned but quickly straightened my body as soon as I realized what I just tried to ask and attempt.

"U-um, A.. A-akihiko-san.. Are you asking for—Well, I guess one wouldn't hurt. This is the least I could do to thank you." She sighed then our eyes met. She cupped my cheek, causing me to lean forward a bit then she gave a quick peck on my other cheek. She quickly let go of my face then turned around and bid her last farewell with her back facing towards me then she went inside her home. I was in a trance. I felt my hand creep into the spot where the kiss was planted. The feelings linger as I replayed it over and over again in my mind. I slowly walked away and headed into the direction of my house. I felt my feet's pace go faster as a smile formed on my face. It's been a while since I've actually felt joy as great as this one. One thing I am sure of is that I can't wait for next week.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, see you next week (or later). Please do leave reviews and suggestions! ^.^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been receiving follows and faves as well as a review :') Thank you! i love you guys so much, I'll send you an internet hug! \(^o^)/ Don't be shy, come to Erinette!~ Spread the love 3 Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please don't forget to rate and review if you'd like to ^.^**

* * *

><p><span>The Fourth Shot: The First Lock and Regret<span>

Gosh.. days have passed and I still could not get over with what happened. Strangely enough, some girls at school have been fainting when they see me. There are only two plausible reasons for that: 1) They need to get their eyes checked or 2) I looked worse than ever that some of them may even want to puke but they just don't show it because their humane selves would not want to embarrass themselves by showing their inner and true disgust. The concept is just pathetic. There was one girl that did confess to me but that may be because of a bet—I'm not falling for that and of course, my answer is 'No'. Now here I am in the kitchen in my own usual spot. Tye annoying orange was just a few meters away from me and is actually staring at me.

"Dude, you're freaking me out," he said. Now, that's the best and nicest way to start a conversation.

"What did you say?"

"I mean I know you're good-looking–but not as much as me but you really are smiling _and_ sparkling ever since we walked those girls home. By the way, you better not get close to that forehead girl, she yells like an enraged monster truck driver. I learned my lesson the hard way."

"Repeat what you said."

"Sheesh man, you could just go to and look for what I said which is just above yours. Haha! See what I did there?"

"The heck are you talking about, you rotten piece of fruit?! I meant the sparkling—"that sent chills to my spine. It was disturbing

"Go see for yourself," he handed me a mirror and I see a reflection of me that's not really me. It's like an iPhone that didn't seem so fake but actually is, get it?

"Fix it. I demand you to, now!"

"Gladly, boss!"

I received a few punches and I finally felt my face relax. Crepes, it's good to be back. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I finally got a new one but this one has a slightly thicker rim than the other one. It feels as if I'm looking through the eyes of a television. I wonder what the cause was but at least I am assured that it wouldn't get any worse anymore.

"Now you're back to your usual blank-faced self!"

"Uh... Sure"

"Anyways, you seem a bit different, Hideo-san"

"Different? How?"

"Well sometimes I hear you talking to yourself and it's not just about a shopping list. It's about the _perfectly-curved hottie_, how she smells like vanilla and strawberry together.. Mm.. Delicious, ain't she? Hideo, do you even wonder how amazing it might feel to have her lips pressed against yours and you say sweet-nothings to each other wh—"

"I do not talk about Akiyama-san in that way!"

"I didn't even mention her name, that's a start! Haha!" he bursted out laughing as if the world would actually have a wonderful and peaceful day with joy tomorrow. I felt embarrassed and my face was flushed in deep crimson. Before leaving, he did say that he'll consult Mr. Souma about my case and assure I wasn't a perv nor am I becoming one.

* * *

><p>Come to think of it, I haven't been able to attend regular club activities nor was I able to join their shopping trip. I have been taking double-shifts and overtimes just so I can make up for that days I will be gone when the club goes out for a trip to the beach. They did give me their contact information but come to think of it, I never really texted or called any of them. I checked my phone and just in time, they sent their messages but I lacked one—I didn't receive any from Akiyama-san. Did I do anything wrong? I mean she was the one who actually gave me that kiss on the cheek. I sigh and scrolled through their messages, it practically says the same thing. We'll be having a mini-break starting tomorrow so they decided to go to the beach on that 4-day vacation given by Sakuragaoka. It seems that the teachers would just be celebrating the first few weeks or a month of success after the school officially became co-ed and it was also the principal's birthday. My shift's almost over and it seems Mr. Souma had already been informed by Kotobuki-san so he permitted me to have my leave starting tomorrow. I headed on home and started packing my stuff. Just before I went to sleep, my phone started ringing. It read 'Tachibana Shiki'. What does the fruit want from me now? I answered the call and heard his slightly sleepy voice.<p>

"Hey Hideo.. Just before I forget, I have the answer."

"What answer?"

"You know about you getting sparkly and Tinkerbell-like—pretty much an Edward Cullen, I guess"

"Get straight to the point here."

"Fine fine.."

"..." I felt my heart race. It was nerve-wrecking.

"Congratulations, Hideo-kun. You are officially _in love_."

* * *

><p>Me? In love? That's absolutely insane and pathetic! It's definitely not plausible that I would be in love with someone I just met a month ago! In that short span of time, I wasn't even able to know a lot about her except for the fact that she smells of strawberries and vanilla, quite shy and bashful, a lefty who was born on the 15th of January who is unbelievably beautiful as she rocks those gray eyes and raven hair in her own graceful way—Wait. Why am I even ranting? Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen them wear casual clothes. Kotobuki-san was wearing a dress, Tainaka-san was wearing a pair of shorts with some tights underneath matched with a white polo shirt, Hirasawa-san was wearing the same as that of the model's of the teen magazine she was reading, Nakano-san looks too mad at me that I would dare not look at her—then Akiyama-san was wearing a pink off-shoulder, top matched with a skirt. Was she trying to seduce me—No, no, no... It's just relatively hot today. She's not the only one wearing clothes that are slightly revealing. I looked so plain compared to them. I was wearing a black V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans.<p>

I stood behind them as we waited for Kotobuki-san's car. When it came, our jaws dropped at the sight of the bus. A private, customized and air-conditioned bus, mind you. There were couches, bathrooms, and everything you need just within reach inside it. I swear that when I get as rich as Kotobuki-san, I'd buy this over a flashy sportscar. Once we all got in, I thanked God that I was seated beside Akiyama-san just because I wouldn't want to sit beside Nakano-san or Tainaka-san in which the former would beat me up and the latter would be too crazy I wouldn't have peace every once in a while.

"Hello... A-Akihiko-san," I heard her say with that melodious voice of hers

"Um.. Hi, Akiyama-san"

"How was work? It's been a while."

"It's pretty good.. How was the club? Is everybody getting along well?" she laughed softly at that, "W-why are you laughing?"

"Well.. I just didn't expect you to ask that, Akihiko-kun, you've changed" just a change of suffix from her is really a big deal to me as it turned my cheeks pink in a second.

"Is that so..?"

"You used to seem so distant but slowly, you've been starting to show some of your colors,"

"Oi, oi, oi! This is not a dating trip or even worse, a honeymoon trip!" Tainaka-san said while showing her 'inner president' as she calls it.

"Ritsu, you judge things too quickly," Akiyama-san said with a sigh, "Akihiko-kun just asked about club activities and practices, right?" she then turned her head to face me with her arms crossed and I turned my head to the right just so I can face her and not the Kotobuki family picture on my left. That picture was sort of creeping me out because of a hereditary eyebrow set. Just when I was about to respond to Akiyama-san, everything just happened too quickly as the car was pulled into a sudden stop. Hirasawa-san went sliding all the way to the front (that's what she gets for standing up so frequently), Nakano-san stayed still with her seatbelt on but with a motion sickness bag just in front of her, Tainaka-san was the same as the first, and strange enough, Kotobuki-san still had her tea and didn't seem harmed.

Come to think of it, I forgot to mention myself. I felt a pair of hands on my chest, while mine were held firmly on the edges of the seat while my eyes were closed. I relied on my other senses. Her scent was stronger, sweeter, too, it's mesmerizing. The same type of sweetness also filled my lips and my mouth with pure heaven. I didn't kiss her—at least that's what I thought. My lips were probably pressed into the cushion. It felt like marshmallows but actually even better (I am secretly hearing Fuwa Fuwa Time play in my head). I heard a click. Without further ado, I opened my eyes. Gray orbs meet sea-green. With such close proximity, could there possibly be more room for—wait, is this...? The same situation as before but worse. Our lips were pressed against each other. I loved it. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time, too. Crepes, I should pull away but my body refuses to. My first kiss, my first love, what more could happen in a blink of an eye?

I pulled away as she pushed me slightly too. She seemed shocked at first and doesn't look too happy. Here comes the slap. Tch.. I was right. It feels so painful but it was worth it. I was staring blankly at her face but inside, I was clearly jumping with glee. It is 70% awkward, 30% embarrassing. How do I know that? It's a hypothesis I came up with my own and judging from how her face was filled with annoyance yet she is still bright red tells me so.

"Did you just...?" Tainaka-san said as she started to have hysterical motions. My head flashed me images and memories of mine as I heard their conversation in the infirmary. It kind of bothers me as well. I don't think I'll ever be a candidate for being Akiyama-san's boyfriend. Why? 1) I am younger than her. If she is someone mature, then she'd be looking for someone slightly older than her who could be somone she can depend on. I do pass the height requirement, though. She's around 5'3" or 5'4" and the tallest in their group while I am around 5'10" or 5'11". 2) I practically harrassed her on our first meeting. What? I thought I was dead so no judgments, please. 3) She would never approve of me because I am slowly becoming more and more obsessed with all of her that her friends might not approve. That's it. Strike 3 and I'm out.

Kotobuki-san handed Tainaka-san a polaroid shot while the others aside from Akiyama-san and I, huddled to see it. They nodded in unison, then gave it to me after writing something at the back. Akiyama-san didn't seem to be aware of this as she sulked in her seat and added more distance between us and made sure her back was facing me. I saw it, it was true, we've kissed and now this is proof. I read what the girls wrote. "That was her first. Good luck, Lover-boy!" this seems a bit sarcastic but I needed all the luck I could get. I sighed and kept the picture and they were watching me. It was my first kiss as well so we're on the same boat. I signaled them to look away and they did. I don't think now is the right time so our drive to the beach became more peaceful with silence filling the room. I'll wait for the right time. I'll turn things around before this trip ends.

I couldn't afford to lose her.

Now, I admit...

I am in love—_True love._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much! As usual, see you next week or if I have time within the week :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This one got pretty delayed by a week T^T I've got exams coming up next week, too ^.^ Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you especially callofduty who made me realize that Hideo wasn't taking too much pictures O.O It shocked me a lot and I hit my head (in my mind, not literally) I hope you guys like this chappie even if it was a bit rushed :) I'll make sure to do even better as every chapter goes by!~ **

* * *

><p><span>The Fifth Shot: First Problem Resolved, True Emotion Exposed, Chances Dissolved<span>

Time passed so quickly that I realized that all of us (except for the driver) fell asleep. I was awake now, at least. I can assure all of you that Akiyama-san is definitely asleep for if she weren't then her head wouldn't be leaning against my shoulder. As much as I wanted to take a picture using my camera with higher megapixels which was my very own DSLR, I couldn't because if I move too much, she'd wake up. With my free hand, I grabbed my phone from my pocket. It wasn't much but this secondhand iPhone 4S is better than nothing. The screen protector's about to peel off sooner or later then there were evident scratches at the back. The past owner of this might even be a kitten. As quietly as I can, I moved the phone to just the right proximity of closeness to her face using the front camera. I made sure she was the only one in the picture and not me. I don't like selfies of me. My own face makes me want to puke. I finally got the shot after getting to adjust the focus and the lighting close to what I wanted it to be. I kept my phone and just stared at her—the subject of a perfect picture, the subject of true beauty. She is someone I am not worthy of having nor would I even have the chance. I bet there'll be a whole lot of suitors waiting for her in the future and they'd be the image of an ideal family.

Seconds, minutes, hours—no matter how long it may be, I could get used to this. I felt the left corner of my mouth curve upward as I continue to watch her take deep breaths in her sleep. I, too, am taking deep breaths to take in her scent and permanently embed it into my brain. I reached to tuck her hair behind her ear then cupped her cheek the way she did when I first brought her home. I got a better view of her face—Oh Kami, such fine features never seemed to be possible till I saw her face. My eyes were glued on her lips and flashes of what happened not too long ago brought a tint of pink to my cheeks as I quickly looked away. I faced her once more. I could steal a kiss or two and she wouldn't notice, right? It's...tempting. I just want to get in there and kiss her so bad as if she were already mine. It's not bad to dream but my dream is too high that she just thinks of me as a pervy freshman of Sakuragaoka (I think). I find myself leaning towards her, longing for that sweet-tasting pillow of goodness. I was almost there but then I stopped and settled for just her forehead. I released her cheek and sighed as I looked toward the window across me.

"If you kissed her right then and there, I would've punched you." I turned my hear to where the voice came from and it was Tainaka-san.

"You're awake,"

"Oh no, Megane-kun. I'm still asleep that's why my eyes are looking directly at you"

"Uh..sure, I guess?"

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?"

"N-no, Tainaka-san. I-I just...you know," I felt my heart beat louder as I got more nervous

"Don't deny it, I've seen it. Guys look at Mio all the time but that kind of expression—sheesh, just give me a break. I couldn't hold up a mask of maturity and deepness for much longer," In all fairness, she did sound mature enough for her age.

"Erm, what kind of expression, perhaps?"

"That googly-eyed expression that you see in every rom com or chick flicks that make you go boom,"

"Boom?"

"You know what I mean. So what is it, then?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm not sure yet." But that was a lie but I couldn't just let her know what I truly feel towards her best friend.

"Think quicker, Megane-kun. You better promise not to hurt her. I love her, too."

I didn't know how to react to what she just said. This was a different side of Tainaka-san—one I've never seen and one she had never shown to the others. Could she probably have an unrequited forbidden love? Or was it simply just sisterly love? Whichever it was, I knew it was sincere and worthy of being returned.

* * *

><p>The car slowly turned into a full stop and the driver rang some sort of bell that immediately woke Kotobuki-san up who headed on down the bus and answered the phone handed to her by her chauffuer. Tainaka-san shook Hirasawa-san and Nakano-san as violently as she could. She was back to her normal, cheery self. I carefully tried waking Akiyama-san up who actually did then flinched after realizing her head was leaning on my shoulder. She mumbled a soft 'sorry' and 'excuse me' as she got her things and got off the bus following suit to Kotobuki-san. She was avoiding eye contact and it was obvious. I got my stuff as well and went down and got the other big luggages from another compartment.<p>

Looking around, I was amazed at the sight—a single villa, a clear blue sea and pinkish-white sand as the sun was high up in the vast blue sky. I brought out my camera and took my time in getting the right angle and getting a good amount of shots.

"Oi! Hideo-kun! Hurry up! We'll play ahead of you if you won't!" Hirasawa-san shouted.

I ran towards them and finally caught up with them despite the fact that I am left with all the heavy luggages at hand. The chauffuer did help me after some time with the other stuff left with him. I sense that he does his job solely for Kotobuki-san's happiness judging from how he still paused and watched Kotobuki-san before continuing what he was supposed to do.

"We have to practice before we go out in the sun."

"Aww.. Come on, Mio! Do you have to say that every time? Those who want to play, raise your hands!"

Apparently, Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san are having a bit of an argument here. I now see Kotobuki-san, Hirasawa-san and Tainaka-san raise their hands.

"Three-on-three, huh? This used to be easier," Tainaka-san said as she scratched her head "Nee, Asuza!~ Let's go play!" She then whispered something into Nakano-san's ear that made the latter blush deep-red and finally give in. The four girls then rushed into their rooms to get their bags and swimsuits to suit up. I looked at Akiyama-san who had her arms crossed as she sighed. "We've got no choice, then." She looked at me then I see that she's panicking a bit. She looked toward the direction the others took and shouted, "Please don't leave me!" In a second, I was left all alone then I went to my small separate room to change as well.

* * *

><p>I changed to a pair of black swimming trunks that weren't the kind to be so tight as to pass myself as a superhero who runs around in a spandex type of clothing. I wore some boardshorts over though. Technically, I have three layers of clothing for my lower half and just a white shirt for my top.<p>

I got to the beach early just as I had predicted. Fortunately, I had my camera with me so I took photos at my leisure. I was looking through my camera and looking for more sights in that manner. My jaw dropped literally with what I found which also made me curse under my breath (Hint: I muttered about a sheet of paper). Gosh, it isn't exactly summer but—Argh, think straight Hideo. I cleared my throat and put my camera down on my towel and stood up to help them with their things while avoiding to look at them (just one in particular, actually) in their bathing suits.

"What kind of guy doesn't compliment girls in swimsuits?!" Tainaka-san shouted.

"A decent one," was all I came up with.

"Don't be shy, Megane-kun!"

"Erm, you look great," I managed to say only after my eyes were drawn to Akiyama-san but Tainaka-san gave thanks anyways.

Tainaka-san, Nakano-san and Hirasawa-san were wearing swimsuits that looked like my younger cousin's. Take note that my younger cousin is in kindergarten. On the other hand the other two looked much more mature especially with Akiyama-san putting her hair up like that. This is the first time I've seen her long hair up but either way she looks amazing—I mean, uh, ladylike and feminine. She folded her arms over her chest. I think she got conscious because of the fact that my eyes were glued on her ever since she came out in that black two-piece swimsuit of hers. I quickly apologized and averted my gaze to the sea then laid their stuff in the same manner as I did mine.

Two of the brunette kindergarteners were just playing over by the sea with their sand castles and inflated rubber toys. So far, they're the only ones who could stand the striking heat of the sun as Nakano-san held an umbrella over her head while watching them. Akiyama-san was reading a book with Kotobuki-san just fiddling with her hair. They all seemed pretty fit despite the fact that they loved sweets and tea. I went on to take a seat beside Akiyama-san for I realized that time is running and it'll be harder to apologize sooner or later.

"Hey, Akiyama-san. I, um, about what happened earlier," I started off even if I was unsure of what I was actually doing, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for—"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Just don't make it hard for me."

"But I—"

She flashed a small smile at me and I presume that's supposed to make me feel less guilty because it did. Her last statement is quite intriguing, though. What did she mean by it? I shrugged it off and tried giving a smile of my own. I honestly don't know how to smiled but I'm eager to learn how to. "Sorry, my facial muscles aren't cooperating with me," was all I managed to say. She started petting my head after laying her book down on the sand and the realization came back to me—she just thinks of me as a kouhai. After that, I was greeted with a splash of cold water by Tainaka-san. She glared at me but when Akiyama-san started laughing, she bursted out laughing too.

Now my shirt's all soaked and aside from that you can see-through it. "It's unfair if you wouldn't show any skin even if it's obvious that you want to, Megane-kun!" I groaned then took my shirt off and threw it at her. "Happy?" I asked. I felt the crisp wind run over my skin but the heat of the vibrant sun warms me up quite well, too. "Wrong move, dude, wrong move!" Tainaka-san shouted at me as she fumbled with the shirt and decided to look for a stick. Without a doubt, I knew she was also in need of a flag got her sand castle aside from witnessing what happened. Before putting it on the Tainaka-Hirasawa castle, she poked my abdomen with the end of the stick. Did I do anything wrong...again? I looked down at my abdomen as did all of them. Tainaka-san gasped in the most comical way possible and she started poking me—well more like hitting me with the flag pole harder. It was starting to hurt but I still don't get what was happening. I got some "Urgh" and "Stop" all over the place but I am in no condition and in no proper manner to hit a girl. I felt a pair of hands on my abdomen then the hitting stopped. "Oi! Ritsu! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Mio! Didn't you see those 6 or 8 things over there? They're real!"

"I did but it doesn't mean you should hurt a person, baka!"

"Look who's talking now, Ab-holder?"

"Wait, I di—Crap."

"At least that's better than barnacles. Remember the story of barnacle boy?"

"R-Ritsu...! Please, stop!"

Was Tainaka-san actually helping me? She winked at me as Akiyama-san leaned closer by instinct every time Tainaka-san mentions the barnacle story. Her skin was warm against mine and it felt right but wrong, too. She was scaring her but I know it gives her joy and pain to see the one she loves hold on to a man who knows her less. I find my arms wrap around her for I couldn't bear to see her so scared. I want to protect her for all the days of my life.

"Tainaka-san that's enough."

"Boo hoo, you ain't fun Megane-kun. See ya!"

With a wave, she also gave me a thumbs up before heading on inside with Kotobuki-san and the others. They left me alone with Akiyama-san. Does this mean I have their approval? They did talk about something when they witnessed the bus incident. My eyes widened when I felt her hands slip away from my abdomen and wrap themselves around me. This was just a friendly hug of concern on her part but to me, it's something more. A glint of hope. A glint of faith. I adjusted a bit so that her head was on my chest but the fact that her legs were touching mine after that made me a bit flustered and light-headed. Us just wearing swimsuits doesn't help either.

"It's okay now, Akiyama-san. There's no need to worry."

"..."

"I, uh, wasn't hurt anyways and, erm... Tainaka-san left so.. No more stories and torture, I guess."

"Um.. T-thanks, Akihiko-kun."

"Sure"

"Is it okay if I stay like this for a while?"

"That'd be great—Uh, I mean, yes."

Silence filled the air but it wasn't all that awkward. The sun was setting and the waves were crashing and my heart was thumping in ways I never imagined. I shifted a bit after finally feeling a bit of pain after such hits from a while back. Due to that, I realized that no gap was between us and all lf me froze up and started to tense making me more red and much light-headed than before.

"Hey, are you all right?" I heard her say and felt her hit breath against my skin.

"Sure, uh, yes," I managed to say "It just feels good to hug you." Great. I'll mess things up big time.

"H-hug me? Akihiko-kun maybe you need some rest." She said as she lifted her head away from my chest but my lightheaded self makes me want to hug her more and more. I started burying my face into her neck and tightening my embrace. I inhaled deeply and I don't care if she'll judge me because of this. I am enjoying myself but I am feeling quite high.

"Why must you smell so good A..ki...ya..ma..san.. Mm.."

"O-oi! You're creeping me out a bit, Akihiko-kun!" She released her embrace and tried wriggling her way out.

"Please see me as a man. I'm not just a kouhai. I'm a man who has feelings too." I traced my finger down her back which arched as I did so. She must have been shocked after hearing something like that from me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just had to say it. I loved the feeling of her warmth and how I feel her chest rising and falling as she breathes and as her heart beating but not as fast as mine. My hands find themselves firmly gripping on her bare waist. "I'm in love with you and I will tell you everyday that I do."

* * *

><p><strong>He confessed! Yup, he's that quick in mustering up the courage to do so! :D But the question is: Will he get rejected?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been more than a week! I'm so sorry~ I had my exams and such and I think I did pretty good ^.^ I managed to write half of this whenever I took a break, haha! I'm making up to all of you who were waiting for a chappie! Now I'm here with one that consists of roughly 4,000 words #Achievement! Woot woot! I hope you'll like this chappie :) I'm almost done with the next one so stay tuned! Happy Holidays to each and everyone of you!**

* * *

><p><span>The Sixth Shot: Misunderstandings Lead to Greater Chances<span>

_"I'm in love with you and I will tell you everyday that I do"_

_"I love you, too,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

That, at least, was how I imagined this turn of events to be. My heart, Kami, my heart—don't let it beat so fast. Can she feel my heartbeat? Her warmth started spreading into my own body as time passed by. I was waiting for her to say something. She was just staring at me. Gray locked on sea-green. Her cheeks were a bit flustered whether it be from the heat of the sun or from what I had just said. I am secretly hoping it is the latter.

Two words were said—Two words enough to shatter me. She put her hands on my shoulders as she said it to me while standing up and leaving me alone. I was dumbfounded. I felt broken, and torn apart. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I never heard my parents' love story because there never was in the beginning. Could it be the same for me? These two words I won't forget for I am filled with such regret:

"_Forgive me..._"

My heart sank as I went inside the villa. It was quiet—_too quiet_. I remember Kotobuki-san saying something about the open air hot springs at the farthest end of the villa. I went there and maybe my head would be free of these thoughts. I might just be dreaming all of these things and everything would return back to normal. The good thing is, I won't be able to cross paths with them because the springs are divided according to gender. I removed my glasses and my clothing as I got in the spring that I have all to myself. I stared out into the blurry sky. My glasses never fail to amaze me when I wear them because if instances such as this. I took a deep breath and I could feel myself calm down and take the stress away until I heard voices coming from the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So, how did it go?" Mugi said while brushing the hair of Mio as gentle as she was.

"M-Mugi? W-what are you...? There's n-nothing to be asked about."

"Eh~ Mio-chan, wouldn't it be great if someone would hold you tight and adorn you with kisses filled with love?"

"What's gotten into you, Mugi? You seem different today."

"Nothing. This sensation of calmness makes me dream of things I shouldn't be dreaming of like maybe you would bring news of what happened with you and Hideo-kun in the beach alone, with only your swimsuits on and the warmth of the other seeping through your skin," Mugi stopped brushing Mio's hair as these thoughts fill her mind with something even more.

"O-oi! Mugi! Akihiko-kun is too young for whatever you're thinking! A-and we're not even together!"

"Soon, I suppose,"

"Akihiko-kun is our kouhai and I don't thi—"

"So?"

"I... Um.."

"CANNONBALL! Itaiii! That's hot!" Ritsu shouted as she splashed down into the water. With this, all the attention of the girls were now on her with Mio and Mugi unable to get back to their conversation. Asuza and Yui, on the other hand didn't get to join until later on when Asuza mustered up the courage in order to get in an disregard her sunburn pains.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I couldn't quite make up most of what they said but I know it involves me. As much as I'd like to eavesdrop, I know I shouldn't but hearing what Kotobuki-san was saying about skin and warmth makes me feel all weird and hot inside. Before even hearing more, I decided to get up, get dressed and finally get some sleep after a long day in the sun. I settled myself down in a couch outside the girls' room which is vacated for now. Instead of going to my own room, this is where I decided to stay because you never know what may happen to a group of girls no matter where they are nor who they may be. I slowly drifted off to sleep with my legs stretched and my arms underneath my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The night got old and silence fills the air. All the lights were out except for those coming from the outside. Everyone was asleep or at least, all except one were asleep. The wood flooring creaked as a certain raven-haired girl went out their room. Surprisingly, she wasn't all that sleepy unlike the others who were actually exhausted from playing all day in the sun. She glanced upon the sleeping figure on the couch as she closed the door as quietly as she could and sighed. She looked at him with eyes of awe and decided to put the provided blanket over him. As she stood before the freshman, a smile formed on her face as she said, "You're quite a clumsy and stubborn one, aren't you?" She sat down on the cold, wooden floor and rested her crossed arms on the vacated space just beside Hideo then rested her own head in her own arms. She stared for a good minute and reached out her right hand to his cheek. As she rubbed his cheek with her thumb and moving aside some locks of his hair in the process, she whispered and said,

"You didn't listen when I told you not to make it hard for me. I mean, you're my kouhai and I would never be a woman who deserves someone like you. There are tons of girls out there... Maybe have your Asuza-senpai as a choice? You'd look great together. Or get someone younger who'd need you to be depended upon. I must be crazy to be talking to you like this while you're asleep. I could have told you this a while back but I might just end up hurting you and myself... Akihiko-kun, please... Please promise me you won't hate me for this. I'll only say and do this once unless..."

The last few words she kept to herself, swearing to her own that it's something to be felt yet cannot be. She leaned closer with both her eyes shut and her lips slightly parted. Closing the gap, their lips touched not accidentally but tenderly. It was a long, passionate and sweet kiss that no one but her knew about. She broke the kiss and said, "Akihiko Hideo-kun, I think I'm falling for you so so bad it hurts.." She ran a hand through his hair before kissing his cheek one last time before standing up and heading towards the next room where all their instruments were placed. She grabbed her book and read on a chair near the window till sleep finally came to visit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning to the rays of the sun hitting my eyes. I yawned and pushed away the blanket I never realized was there. For some reason, I dreamt of my lip locking with Akiyama-san's. It was just a dream but it felt so real. I ran a finger swiftly on my lips which tasted of hints of strawberry and vanilla. Her scent even lingered through my nose, too. I hoped it wasn't a dream but after doing the dumbest thing in the world yesterday, I doubt that she'd even talk to me or kiss me like she did in my best dream ever. I stretched my arms to free it from its weaziness then stood up. I headed towards the bathroom so I could freshen up a bit by washing my face and brushing my teeth. When I got there, someone was already there. "Oh, um, uh... 'Morning, Akiyama-san." She looked at me with a slightly flustered face with a towel in hand. It seems I wasn't the only one who actually cares about personal hygiene, I could count Kotobuki-san as one too. She gave me a slight nod after completely exiting the bathroom. Her hair was still damp, though so I could just ask something so obvious like "You already took a shower?" Or things like that but the way it effortlessly falls in place makes up for it.

Seeing her in shorts and a shirt hugging her curves just right is still a sight I am not used to. How could she look so good even in the simplest of clothes? "Hey, Akiyama-san/Akihiko-kun," we both managed to say at the same time as I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face (I will take a shower later. Shame on me for talking to a girl who already took a shower while I haven't yet.)

"Go ahead, Akihiko-kun,"

"Uh.. No, no.. The lady should be first."

"About yesterday.."

"Yeah...?"

"I was so insensitive, I... Let's just forget everything.. If it's okay with you, at least."

"That'll be great but.."

"But?"

"That still wouldn't change the fact that I love you. Akiyama Mio-san, I love you. Even if it would take years, like decades or centuries even, I would never get tired of saying I love you."

"U-um.. Sure b-but please consider the time and place, too, if you really can't keep yourself from saying.. I.. I— whatever you just said."

"Of course. I mean, I could control myself. I'd do my best."

"Good."

I guess that ended pretty well. She did flash a smile before heading to wherever she may be heading to. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose to cover my face slightly since I felt myself heating up. There was nothing else I could've asked for. At least I got her permission now and it wouldn't take too long until I'll have a big confession again. I pumped my fist slightly with the achievement that I got.

* * *

><p>The day went on but there was no one playing in the sun. Everybody was focused on practicing while I took pictures of them for documentary purposes. Tainaka-san showed me the scrapbook from the previous Light Music Club members. I have no right to judge but the resolution and how the pictures were taken bugs me. If I find out who took these photos then I bet I won't be able to resist in giving him or her a lecture—a long lecture from the basics like the grid and lighting and such.<p>

When I wasn't taking pictures, I was just drawing on my sketchpad as I sat by the comfiest corner of the room for the sake of their costumes. Apparently, they'll be having a perf soon. It is truly a miracle that Hirasawa-san could last this long without taking too much breaks. Maybe they're determined to reach a certain goal? I'm just a new member so I really don't know what they were aiming for. Come to think of it, there was something written on the blackboard back at the clubroom but I never really got a chance to get a good look at it. I'll make sure to look at it when we return and have our classes the day after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"What the heck?! Did you just tell me you k—"<p>

"Oi, rotten orange. It was an accident."

"But still you k-kis—And you hugged and you got to —"

"Calm down!"

So here I was, being forced by the wild orange to spill all of what happened during the trip as he bombarded me with questions. If we weren't up here on the rooftop, I would have smacked his face for being too loud. I hate too much noise, actually. Just sharing.

"Does that mean your skin got in contact with hers?"

"Erm.. Sorta.." I scratched the back of my head as flashes of my confession (which I skipped when he was literally spanking my shoulder for details)

"Was it milky, smooth, luscious and delicious as I ought it to be?"

"Y—Hey! D-delicious?! You're going overboard! It was merely a hug. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you liked it, right Megane-kun?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay, chill! Chill, dude! Wouldn't want you to go all Chidori on me. Anyways, last few questions. You did leave me alone in the resto with the Master to do all the work so I have the right to ask more."

"Urgh. Fine then."

"What does her lips taste like?"

"...Strawberries with hints of vanilla."

"Texture?"

"Like perfect marshmallows on a cloud. I could eat it up all day and never get tired of it. If we add in a bit of tongue, that may do, too."

"Too detailed, nee Megane-Hideo-kun?"

"What I meant was add in a bit of.. Um... _Meringue_."

"Fine, I'll take that answer for now. Guess the next time I'll ask the splendid man as you are, you'd be describing your make out sessions. Multiple sessions at that."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Hi."

"Bye"

Then I immediately left him before his dirty mind produces more questions to ask. I also left because I forgot that they needed me to measure their sizes on behalf of Sawako-sensei who said she was looking for cloth and thread in order to sew it all up. I arrived at the door and when I opened it, a sight of the girls without their blazers and most of their hair done in a ponytail tells me something was up.

"Ne~ Akihiko-kun did a maintenance guy finally come up?"

"Ah, unfortunately I haven't seen anybody else come up when I did, Hirasawa-san."

The AC was down. Great, just great. I turned to see what else was going around the room and I wasn't surprised to see Tainaka-san sweating so much. What surprised me was the overly tan figure that has her gaze intently on me. Wait—oh, yeah, that was Nakano-san. I almost forgot. I brought out my measuring tape and stated what Sawako-sensei needs. This led to Akiyama-san and Kotobuki-san talking secretively and sulking in each other's arms. Hn.. Not that I'm jealous or anything. "Let's do this alphabetically by surname!" Tainaka-san said then gave me a wink. Was she helping me...again? The last time this happened, I got rejected. Before I started, I removed my blazer and my vest as well after finally feeling the heat. I also loosened my necktie and rolled up my sleeves. "Let's get started then," I said as I held the tape measure up in front of me "Akiyama-san.. May I?" "U-um...sure but just don't.." "Yeah, I know, I know.. " There was no problem with the shoulders and the arm holes especially with me standing behind her. When I had to measure the chest, I couldn't do it. I position myself but I just can't. It seemed awkward for both parties.

"I-is it okay if I start with your waist?"

"That would be best, yes."

"So I..uh" I wrapped my arms around her but not too close then tried to reach for the other end. Since I couldn't, I moved closer.

"...close." I was too focused, I didn't understand and quite get what she said in the first part. I was thinking that she told me I could move closer. Thanks, I guess? If that was what she was actually implying. I moved much closer—too close for comfort actually which made me earn a slight squirm of nervousness and discomfort. I couldn't focus on my job. I inhaled deeply and my lips brushed against the nape of her neck. Her heat radiated instantly despite the amount of clothing between us.

"B-baka! I-I.. I said you were too close!" She jostled me but it didn't help. When I was about to fall, she fell with me. It made me want to say 'If I fall, you fall with me' just like how Katniss shouted about the 'you burn with us' line in Mockingjay. How did she fall? Let me remind you that I have a measuring device wrapped around her body and wouldn't it pull her down in the process? Considering that I am definitely heavier than her. Gosh, I think I hit my head hard on the floor but that didn't matter since she was on top of me and not the other way around. This was new. Definitely new (and enjoya—and painful)

"Itai...I'm sorry," she said as she managed to lift the top part of her body with her two hands, "are you alright?"

"Eh? Took the turn to make a move, Mio?" Tainaka-san said with a huge grin on her face.

"N-no way! Akihiko-kun was too close for comfort so I had to hit him at some point!" Man, I feel so dirty. I wasn't moving an inch but when Akiyama-san was shouting full-force towards Tainaka-san while still on top of me with her fist pounding occasionally on the ground and for the rest left for your imagination. I was becoming redder by the second.

"He's enjoying it, Akiyama-kun." Ms. Forehead said and made Ms. Eyebrows giggle.

"Oi! What would he be enjoying if he hit his head hard on the ground?!" My head was about to explode, actually, but with the heat building more and more inside of me. The angry side of Akiyama-san is still admirable, adorable and sexy. Did I just use those three adjectives? I hope not. You heard it wrongly. I feel so perverted.

"A-Akiyama-san... I-I can..."

"Can what?"

"I can feel you down there..."

"What? Down where?" I look toward the direction of her skirt and she followed suit. She blushed intensely and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"I told you so, Mio~" Tainaka-san said teasingly while Kotobuki-san covered the eyes of Nakano-san and left Hirasawa-san have the cake all to herself. she tried standing but my grip on the measuring tape was too strong. Mm.. That's—No! No! No! I shouldn't be like this. I heard the door open in the process but I couldn't take my mind off the situation.

"..."

"Akiyama-san, I swear I wasn't thinking about anything. It was just an accident for some sort and I-I.."

"Try saying that without drooling you... Pervert!" I earned a slap across my cheek and I think I can see stars right now.

"I'm sorry for intruding," a girl with red-framed glasses said as she closed the door, "the school wasn't made co-ed for that reason, Akiyama-chan."

"No-Nodoka-san, you've got it all wrong! Help me!" I couldn't bring myself to loosen my grip as she tried standing up again (She was probably hoping that I already learned my lesson but I haven't...sorry. "Ah..." came out of my mouth and I knew I urged for more when I accidentally and automatically felt my hips jump up. I then earned a slap for my other cheek then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Someone's true colors are showing. I'm teasing him but it makes me jealous. Do that to me too, 'Ah..kiyama-san'." Ritsu said as she imitated Hideo at the end of her sentence. Mio was able to stand up now that the grip was loosened greatly. Yes, she liked him but she didn't know how he could also be a dirty, green-minded jerk. The first thing she did when she stood up was shed tears as she ran off to hug Mugi. "They're bullying me, Mugi.." she said in between tears. Nodoka entered the room "I presume I'll be seeing the couple in the student council's office later?"

"Wa-chan!" Yui said upon noticing Nodoka's arrival and hugged her like a child would hug her mother.

"It wasn't what you thought it was, Nodoka-san!" Mio said as she turned to face the said girl.

"Just, be careful next time, okay? The boys in here are..healthy and having a fanbase that now consists of both genders is much more worse."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyways, I came here to apologize about your AC unit. Actually, a group of boys hit the vent and the compressor of your AC was also damaged in the process. Who's the new fellow, by the way? Someone special?"

"N-No! He's just—"

"I love you, Akiyama-san. Please kiss me more.." The man being talked about muttered in his sleep. Mio held a hand over her mouth, yes, she is guilty of such deed but nobody else knows, right?

"Busted." The other girls said in unison.

"I-I can explain! But weren't you guys also there when it happened?"

"Oh, yeah, the one in the bus! The sudden stop then smooch!" Yui said with gestures that of a little kid talking about seeing mommy kiss Santa.

"It wasn't a smooch! It was an accident."

"You've got a point there, Mio-chan! How did it feel like?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"I bet it's like your squishy fingers, Mio-chan!~"

"No way!"

"Marshmallows—Like strawberry-flavored marshmallows," the redhead said, now with his eyes open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I just said what suddenly popped in my head the moment I gained consciousness. The first thing I did was wear my glasses because I learned my lesson the hard way. I stood up, dusted myself off and blinked a couple of times. What was I doing again? I just remember having a measuring tape in my hand then I fell—Wait, I fell with Akiyama-san..then..? After we fell I—Uh. Gosh from C to the R to the aperture. My palm met my face as I recalled what happened before I received a huge hit from Akiyama-san—I'm pertaining to that double-slap. I looked around nd my body tensed with fear as I saw Akiyama-san glaring at me as if I were some sort of prey.

"Hideo-chan! Meet Manabe Nodoka-chan!" I heard Hirasawa-san say as she gestured towards her friend. Isn't that the president?

"Um, I, uh.. Nice to meet you, Manabe-senpai," I said with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you, too. The pleasure is mine. I'll still be meeting with you later with Akiyama-san over there, though," she said as she jerked her head slightly towards the direction of where Akiyama-san is. My heart started beating because of nervousness and anxiety. I felt something run down my spine. Goosebumps—goosebumps everywhere! Gah! I hated this feeling. We grabbed our bags and our blazers and followed Manabe-senpai. Akiyama-san also grabbed her bass in the process.

In Manabe-san's office, we were asked to take seats across from her. Akiyama-san distanced herself with one good meter away from me and she looked pissed. I glanced at her and I confirmed that it was much more than I thought it was. Her aura was strong and she had herself staring out the window for quite some time and I swear, I think I heard the glass crack a couple of times.

"I'm sorry if I keep on walking in on you when you're like _that_, Akiyama-san," Manabe-san said as she brought up a pile of papers in frot of her. Wait. Wait, wait —what did she just say? Like what, exactly? "At least you're not inappropriately dressed like last time."

"O-oi! No-nodoka-san, please use words that won't lead to misunderstandi—"

"When was the first, Manabe-senpai?" I asked as my curiosity perked up.

"Ah.. That was last Christmas. I walked in on her and Yamanaka Sawako-sensei."

Girl...on girl? Teacher on student? Wait—don't tell me Akiyama-san would never really give me a chance because of her preferences.

"And she had such huge breasts. By the way Hideo-kun, for your information, I already had their sizes. Haha! I was just messing with you!" A new voice entered and it was the teacher whom was just mentioned. She groped the raven-haired beauty who was in a state of shock. Don't look, don't stare, don't do the same, Hideo! But there's no helping it. Akiyama-san's uppercut was the hero of the day. "S-sensei...!"

"Hmph! Can this day get any worse?" Akiyama-san said. Manabe-san was now talking to Sawako-sensei and gave us the gesture that we are allowed to leave for now. "Are we really allowed to leave..? Akiyama-san would it be okay if I ask you regarding the events that happened..? I'm quite confused." I wanted to ask more and actually flood her with questions. She sighed then grabbed my hand, pulling me into a destination, I do not know of. She was leading the way and the way she held my hand—the so-called lovers' hold (The things I learn from the orange is manipulating me.) was melting me up. She brought me to the library's far-end. I am still unaware of why she brought me here instead of the clubroom. She still hadn't let go of my hand and I'm guessing she realized as she muttered a quick apology and told me to sit down.

"Let me get things straight. It's not like what you are thinking. I am not in a relationship with Sawako-sensei and Nodoka-san saw me getting forced into a costume and not...you know. Don't let anything dirty your mind at an early age, Akihiko-kun." She said as one of her hands cupped my cheek and the other caressed the back of my head like how my mother used to when I was younger. Her face was just across mine and I could feel her inching closer but then she immediately backed off and said, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"No, thanks. My shift's also about to start in an hour or two." Good job at missing good opportunities, Hideo.

"Then.. Let's eat there."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yes."

She seemed so determined and it felt as if she were asking me out. I have no choice but to agree. Something's definitely weird today or is it just me?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please do leave reviews :) See you again soon! I am free and open to any suggestions \(^o^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here I am again with another chappie! :) I have forgotten that I have to post this, though. Haha! At least it's here. No hard feelings, no, none at all. Just great food and a great time during this Christmas season ^.^ I think I might have gained one or two somethings (Won't tell if it's in pounds or kilos :P) Please enjoy! And don't forget to guve any suggestions that you want ^.^**

* * *

><p><span>The Seventh Shot: Union and Separation<span>

Here I was at the café with her seated across from me. I looked around and saw the wild orange mouthing words like, "You can do it! Be a man, make a move!" I still have an hour to spare before my shift starts. I cleared my throat and as nervous as I were, I was still able to say, "Is something the matter, Akiyama-san?"

"I just wanted to know if you know what you're getting into and how you've changed since. You've been less gloomy and scary, at least."

"I'm _scary_...?"

"I didn't mean to be rude but—"

"It's okay, at least I know I exist in your world. Akiyama-san, no matter who I will become, that doesn't change the fact that I love you," I said as I rested my elbows on the table with my head just over my hands. I tilted my head slightly to see how her reaction was after bowing down her head slightly. She's cute while I'm stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

"I don't even care if you're older than me, that was never a hindrance on my part. My heart longs for you, Akiyama-san."

"Don't say it so casually, baka!"

"Didn't you say I could say it occasionally?"

"Yes, but—"

"I love you."

"Hey, that's too much already. I can't even do anything to stop you now, can I?"

I shrugged my shoulders then her phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and all I could get from it was Tainaka. Tainaka-san must be looking for her.

"Excuse me for a while, Akihiko-kun. Satoshi-kun?...Hai, I'll be there in a while." Her call ended.

"Who's Satoshi?" I wanted to ask regarding the first-name basis, too.

"Ritsu's brother. He said Ritsu and my parents are already calling their house and looking for me. It keeps me wondering why they don't just contact my phone instead."

Could it be this 'Satoshi' guy is her...? No, no, no. She said she's not romantically involved with anyone as of now. When she stood up, I instinctively held her hand and said, "Please stay. Just for a little longer." She turned a bright shade of red and answered, "Don't you have work?" Oh, right. I let go and she left. Her hair swayed with each step she took. It doesn't surprise me how she manages to carry that bass around everywhere, too. Judging from her slaps and her punches, she's a pretty strong girl.

"Eh! So you guys are casually holding hands now. Sweet!" Tachibana-san said as he stood beside me.

"It's more of a one-sided thing."

"That's still better than nothing! The first time I tried holding hands with a girl, I ended up being thrown down the river!"

"Maybe because you're annoying."

"Hideo-kun, maybe we should work on your attitude."

"Why? What the heck's wrong with it?

"Acting all sweet and lovey-dovey when it comes to Akiyama-senpai but then when it comes to me you act all cold and stubborn. Give me a hug, Megane-Hideo-kun!"

"Argh."

I sighed and finally went in the kitchen to get my change of clothes for

work. This was one long day but I made progress, too.

* * *

><p>A week passed and the AC isn't even repaired yet. That <em>or<em> it just keeps getting broken. It was still hot and I was hoping that the winter weather would come sooner or later. It doesn't matter how long it will take for the AC to get fixed, what matters is getting some actual air into our system.

"How far have you gone with Mio-chan, Akihiko-kun?" Kotobuki-senpai suddenly asked which startled me. Come to think of it, she was the only one missing aside from Nakano-san who's in a field trip right now.

"H-Huh? There's nothing going on, actually."

"Gosh, with the many opportunities that we had already given you, there's still no luck?" Tainaka-san butted in.

"Opportunities? Meaning all of those were planned?"

"By yours truly!" Her forehead shined with brimming light.

"You better hurry up and do your best, Akihiko-kun. Look down there." Hirasawa-san said with her head out the window. I did as I was ordered. There was no surprise, another confession was occuring but it seems there was a girl who also confessed before the guy who is confessing right now to Akiyama-san. They both seemed to be rejected. How many more are there, actually? If it's at least two per day and I'd be included in that, I might be one of those who regretted doing so.

"Don't you girls remember the last time I tried?"

"Heh.. That was two weeks ago, weakling," Tainaka-san said with her head held high.

"Oi! Mio-chan! Are you done yet?" Hirasawa-san shouted impatiently, "let's go eat cake instead!"

"Y-yui! What are you doing up there?!" I heard her voice say at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry! I won't fall down and splatter you with my blood!"

She shrieked despite how calmly her friend here said that. I don't know what she may be doing right now. She might be hiding in a corner, who knows?

* * *

><p>The next day, the same routine happened but the other girls went ahead. They put me in charge of watching Akiyama-san's things just because I'm the guy and they said they had 'plans'. After a few minutes, Akiyama-san finally went here. Not that I was bored or anything. "Akihiko-kun, where did they go?"<p>

"They said they had plans to go somewhere because of someone who forgot something for some sort of event."

"That's very...informative."

"My pleasure. How'd it go?"

"The usual. It pains me to see them run and cry but I just can't help it."

"Why can't you? You may just love any of them like how I love you."

"That's the problem. You're...quite involved in it too." She was blushing but I can't help but get enraged. Every one of them knows how I feel. Being rejected is not an easy way to take.

"What? You're saying it's all because of me? It's all because of a kouhai who keeps pestering you with how he loves you?"

"That's not what I meant—"

"But you were about to say that weren't you?"

"No, I'm in love with someone, too!"

"Oh, that's how you want to play it huh, senpai? You're just gonna go and tell all of us that you love someone?! Ain't that insane?! You're just crushing our hearts deeper!"

"Because that's the truth!"

"The truth, huh? Then go ahead and go with your boyfriend then! I'm sick of all of these!"

"Why would I go to someone who doesn't even exist yet when I'm in love with you?! Baka Akihiko-kun!"

Before I could speak, my eyes were wide in shock. She grabbed my necktie and yanked it hard—she pulled me into a deep kiss. After a moment, I realized it was real and I closed my eyes as I kissed back. She's great. Why must be she so smart and hot at the same time—she can be gentle, too. I slowly crept my hands to her waist to keep us balanced as I felt her hands moving to my neck. I gently pushed her against the wall and deepened our already deep kiss. I feel her fingers ruffling the back of my hair while my body was instructed to go closer. I pulled her against me, allowing enough space for my hands to roam on her back. Our lips were locking so tenderly I felt as if I were melting. From this day on, I decided my favorite dessert would be anything associated with strawberries. I can't get enough of her. This was no accident, just pure love. One minute we were shouting, the next minute we were kissing. I am definitely overwhelmed right now. I wanted it to last longer but we had to stop. We were catching our breaths and I felt myself burning up with heat. "I finally got that off my chest," she said with a smile on her face as she looked at me directly in the eye. I leaned and whispered into her ear, three words for my beloved dear. I know she often heard it from my mouth but this time it was different, the good kind of different. I planted some kisses on her neck with the last one being the longest for it included some essential needs to mark her as my property. I felt her tense up but relaxed immediately afterwards. "I love you too, Akihiko-kun." I was enveloped in her warm embrace and I took a deep whiff of her sweet and calming scent.

"That last peck on her neck better not leave a mark. I wouldn't want to see that in homeroom tomorrow. Oh, and, keep the volume down if you can."

"Sa-sawako-sensei..! I.. We, um.." Akiyama-san pushed me immediately upon the sight of our club moderator. Just when it was about to get better, the teacher had to come along.

"I'll let you off this time. Haha! It reminds me of when I was young and in love!"

"Just how old are you, sensei?" I asked because with the way she is speaking right now, she sounds like an old hag who was left all alone in a cafe in need of company.

"Have some tact, young man!"

"How young are you?"

"That's better but I'd rather tell the both of you to leave soon. It's getting late already, don't want anybody making out 'til the lights come off."

We did. We left hand in hand and her bass was carried by me instead. There was silence but it wasn't awkward. It was good, pleasing and perfect.

* * *

><p>When I got to school the next day, I felt so happy and excited. I was looking forward to see her whom I can proudly call as my most precious treasure. That sounded too cheesy. No one but Sawako-sensei knows aside from the two of us. The burning sensation that was left on my lips still lingered and memories of yesterday are still as fresh as the flowers in bloom.<p>

"Megane-kun, is it just me or flowers and hearts are actually floating over your head?"

"Huh..? There's no such thing. You must have just bumped and hit your head."

"Sheesh. Says the guy who left all the work to me yesterday."

"Work? Yesterday?"

"Yes. The master was looking for you! Where did you go?"

"I was locking li—I was locking the doors of each room. Yes, I was. That was definitely it. I'll make up for it later."

"You don't have to because on the bright side, I get to keep all the girls! Take that, Megane-kun! Thank you for your absence! Woohoo!"

This guy is getting crazier by the minute. Thank Kami for sending me a miracle yesterday. I immediately noticed her arrival because once a fetish is gained, it could never be removed. She excused me out of the room and I could tell she's in a hurry. We're not publically known as an item yet which is actually good in some way. I followed her and we ended up in the clubroom. Was she asking for a round two so early in the morning? I hope so. "Akihiko-kun, remember what sensei said yesterday?" I nodded and watched her as she moved her hair to reveal her neck slightly and she pulled her collar just a tiny bit which implies that even in the slightest of movements, what she was about to show may be shown effortlessly when she moves if her hair was tied up. Curses from A to Z run down my mind. I left a love bite on her neck. She released her grasp from her hair. She leaned her back against the table and folded her arms. "Anything you want to explain, Bakihiko-kun?" I'm guessing that's baka and my name in it "Explain what, Akiyama-san?" I said as I went in front of her and pressed my palms on the edges of the table with her in between my arms.

"How you already know of something like that and how you never even thought of what may happen after you left that."

"Well, what could I do? I've supressed skinship for you for as long as I can remember and you never even said you didn't like it, I could leave it somplace else other than your neck, somewhere not too visible," she instantly looked away with a shade of red starting to color her cheeks, "I even have the urge to kiss you right now, love." I tried to kiss her but she pressed a finger onto my lips.

"Too much of everything is not good, Akihiko-kun. We might not be able to notice the time—Like y-yesterday."

"I'll just take a single shot. No filters, please."

"You and your camera seem to have gone through a lot for you to speak like that."

"It's just something I got used to. So may I? Uh, may we?"

"I-I..guess one wouldn't hurt."

"Déja vu. Didn't you say that when you first kissed me on the cheek, love?"

"Maybe I..—I have to go."

Just when I thought I'd be the one to take the lead in kissing, she gave me just a quick brush on the lips with her own before leaving and heading to her classroom. Hn..I'll do better next time, just wait and see, love. I exited the classroom and sighed. When I looked to my right, I saw Sawako-sensei and Tachibana-san stare at me intently. This made me shriek a bit and take a step back. "Uh, good morning, Sensei," I bowed a bit with my eyes closed. I try to peek but they were still there. I stood up straight and I felt heat eminating from my face. "D-did I do anything wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure, Megane-kun, I just copied what Sensei was doing because I saw her by the door when I decided to follow you after a few minutes."

"Akihiko-kun, I saw what you tried to do today. Yesterday was successful when I walked in on you guys maki—"

I covered her mouth instantly when I knee what she was about to say. "What were they doing, Sensei?" Sensei was stronger than I thought she was because I was thrown over her shoulder so easily as she grabbed my arm. Sheets of paper. That hurt like hell.

"They were making love like two young adults."

"Oi! We weren't!"

"Wh-what the heck?! This guy scored a big one just like that?!"

"Yup. They would never have stopped all the kissing and the—"

"Oi! Rotten orange, don't tell me you're going to believe everything that she says!"

"Akihiko-kun, what have you done? Should I tell your mom? Gosh, this is too much for a freshman like me."

"You should, you really should call his mom before it's too late. That was too much for my eyes as well especially when the clothes were—"

"We just kissed! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"You finally admitted it buddy. I was just going along with how Sensei wanted us to act when we see you. We were just messing with you. Haha!"

My jaw dropped in shock. I don't want to show my face and associate with either of the both of them. I closed my mouth and swallowed hard. I just exposed myself. Who else knows of my secret relationship with Akiyama-san? We wouldn't want to make ot known because if we do then that woukd be the cause of my death. Imagine having someone young snag the heart of the most desired and eligible bachelorette of this campus who is, in fact, in her senior year.

"Wait, wait wait! You kissed Akiyama-senpai..for real? It's not just some accident again, right?!"

"Shut up, stupid! Someone might hear you and uh.. It was an accident." I lied. I'm sorry but I lied.

The bell rang and we ran towards the direction of the classroom. I couldn't keep myself from sweating. I know this is because of my guilt of lying to a friend. Yes, it's hard to believe but I consider him my friend now. Who knew that someone annoying can actually become a great friend? I sigh and hope that he'll forgive me when he finds out.

* * *

><p>A week after those said events, I planned on telling him but I can't. He's one of her admirers, too, right? Apparently, Tainaka-san was already told by Akiyama-san—I just hope it wasn't in detail. I wanted to ask Ms. Forehead if it really was okay with her, "she always puts up a grin but the way she said she loves Akiyama-san too changed my perspective of her. I'll ask her soon, I have to. The only disappointing part is, Akiyama-san refused to kiss me too much that week because she's afraid we might get caught again and be faced by some disciplinary action. Aside from that, she said I was getting too addicted with it. At least I was allowed to kiss her once or twice and I even got the chance of re-'marking' my spot on her neck later that week which she couldn't do anything about when I told her how much I love her.<p>

Before going to the clubroom, I was asked by the newspaper journalists or whatever they call themselves to take pictures of each of their members. Compared to us, they were a whole lot more and just because they begged and they promised that they would never try recruiting me forcefully anymore, I told them I'd take their pictures but not more than 20 minutes. Gosh, I still remember how they pulled me inside a room filled with some sort of hypnotic charms but it didn't work. I was almost done. When the last girl came, she gave me a wink. It was digusting. Trying-hard female dog. It was so irritating. She even followed me when I was on my way to the Light Music Club. I was hearing their song, "Fudu pen, Boru pen" and Akiyama-san was taking the vocals. I imagine her singing that to me, looking at me—I already feel myself blushing slightly but I try to suppress it with what I usually do. I pushed my glasses up. The girl was still there behind me. I was about to get in the club room but she pulled me then pushed me into the wall just beside the door very forcefully. I grunted and now I am totally pissed.

"The heck is with you?!"

"Hm? Hard-to-get aren't we? Akihiko-kun, I can offer you so much more. So much more than just admiring them in their costumes and listening to their songs. You're a healthy young man and I know you want more and more each day."

"I'm already content with what I have now, sorry." I think of Akiyama-san. I'm more than content, I feel like the luckiest man alive.

"What if I offer you my body? And fill you up with kisses on a different level, baby?"

"No, just no. I wouldn't want to hurt a girl and punch her in the face so please leave."

I know this girl, this girl is in my class and I'm hating on her. I think her name starts with B ends with H. Tch, feeler. She had dark brown hair that falls just below her shoulder and her face looks that of a pie, a mushed-up all expired, smelly, unappealing pie. [A/N: She looks just like Saaya from Shugo Chara. I'm not saying that she's ugly but she surely knows how to piss off people.]

"Aw, are you sure? C'mon, I know you want me."

"I think you should leave, you piece of a sheet of crumpled old newspapers, you hag."

"Rude. But I want to play with you much much longer, babe."

"Don't call me that. You're disgusting and pitiful. Go away!"

I pushed her and then I reached toward the door. I was able to open it just in time for the song to end but this annoying girl behind me, hugged me.

"Akihiko-kun..!—Who's that?" Akiyama-san may be smiling but with her occasional twitches, I know she's pissed.

"I'm Fushigi Saaya, Akihiko-kun's new girlfriend! Nice to meet y'all" This female dog said. I pushed her away from me but she entered the club room, still.

"Ah.. 'New' girlfriend, huh? Fine, then. At least he doesn't have to search for one anymore." Akiyama-san shot me a glare. I just noticed that the AC is okay already—Argh. Got to focus.

"Yup! We were on a date around the school campus! I'm sorry if my hubby is late, senpai!"

"There's no need to apologize."

"I'm so embarrassed! We even kissed just out the door! Oops, I forgot to button up my shirt properly." This piece of Fushigi trash suddenly fixes her uniform. In the first place, that's how she really wears her uniform. She tries so hard to reveal a non-existent cleavage.

"Be careful, Fushigi-san. The next thing you know he might be kissing another woman. Just saying, because he always gets tired of his work here easily."

"A-Akiyama-san, let me explain!" I butted in.

"What's there to explain? Am I even involved in your love affair? I think it doesn't even concern me."

"But didn't we—Last week, we—"

"I don't recall anything from last week, baka."

I just got dumped. Right then and there, I got dumped indirectly.

**I just love this chappie because 7 is my favorite number! Hihi! It's also just the 27th of December in some countries, yeah?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. I do enjoy writing this a lot ^.^ Happy new year, everybody! Thanks for a great and awesome year last year!**

* * *

><p><span>The Eighth Shot: The Unintentional Battle<span>

It was quiet the next day and I didn't even feel like coming to school but I had to for I wouldn't want to put my mom's work to waste. I have to clear things up with Akiyama-san too. Something similar happened yesterday. Fushigi-san clinging on to me, Akiyama-san acting all supportive and all, Nakano-san still away. Unbeknownst to us, Kotobuki-san had already prepared snacks and tea for all of us. We all headed to the table. I almost had the chance of sitting beside her but when she noticed, she went across and instantly requested that she stays on the left of Tainaka-san for she wouldn't want to bump elbows with anyone. A con of being left-handed, huh?

"What if I get a boy of my own?" Tainaka-san said teasingly.

"Boys are manimals, Ritsu!" Akiyama-san said frantically.

"What is Megane-kun then?"

"Akiyama-san, you're the most beautiful and attaractive wo—" I tried to say but she glanced up at me and instantly said, "A _rabbit_ wearing a bowtie as proudly as ever." (Did she just say I'm a playboy?)

"Don't flirt with other women when you're in a relationship the worst part is you're doing it in front of her. _Fushigi-san has trust in you_, Akihiko-kun." She really knows how to make people feel much worse. Getting stabbed verbally like that, ugh, I don't know how long I will be able to last. For a moment, I know she was pertaining to herself. Her phone vibrated and she excused herself from the the table and answered the call. I listen to whatever she was saying. She glanced at me once then turned back again to tell the caller, "Ma—Oka-san? Hai—I mean, no. There's no one to introduce... I'll see you later." The phone call went on for a while before she sat back down with us.

"Megane-Hideo-kun, where'd you meet that chicken?" Tainaka-san asked

"I'm not a chicken! I'm one of the hottest girls around. Right, baby? Akihiko-kun is surely lucky enough to be dating me! I think he'll even end up single and lonely if not for me!"

"But you look like a chicken."

"You look like a satellite dish, b****."

"Did you just call me a...? Oh you're messing with the wrong person! I'm a Tekken god! You want a piece of—"

"Ritsu, calm down. It's not worth it," Akiyama-san said, "she's still our guest."

"Fine, but are _you_ okay with it?" I thought she was asking Akiyama-san about how Fushigi-san called her but it wasn't that. The way she gestured her two utensils sticking together tells me so.

"I'm okay, Ritsu, I'm okay." I swear I saw tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Fushigi-san, my little sister always tells me the bad guys use that word! Watch your words, please~" Hirasawa-san said after she finished her second serving of cake.

"Hmph! But that won't be any fun!" Fushigi-san replied.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because if anyone tries to steal my babe, how can I fight against them?"

"Don't fight at all then! It's better like that, right?"

"Grow up. I think I'm even more mature than you. This might even get me a night with Akihiko-kun!"

I just kept quiet. I wouldn't want to add fuel to the flame anymore. Their debate went on and I was proud of Hirasawa-san's sister for raising her up well. While that was occuring, I watched how Akiyama-san was eating her strawberry bit by bit. That made me forget about everything else around us as I chuckled. "You're really fond of strawberries aren't you? You can have mine if you want, love." Akiyama-san looked at me then turned her head to the left and started up a coversation with Kotobuki-san instead.

"Strawberries are disgusting, throw them away!" Fushigi-san said, thinking I was talking to her.

"Then shut up and show some respect." I looked over to Akiyama-san again when Fushigi-san was now talking back against the two other brunettes. I studied Akiyama-san's features—such flawlessness is evident on all of her. My eyes were drawn to her neck and I see it—It has faded a bit but I see it. I was turning slightly red, wasn't I? I pushed my glasses into place out of habit whenever I get red. "Uh.. Love—Akiyama-san, it's showing."

"What?" was the first thing she ever said to me directly today.

"Akiyama-san, your neck... it's showing." All the other girls turned to her direction and it turned silent. Some gasped then after buffering her mind for a while she immediately turned to face front and slightly bow down her head with an evident blush on her cheeks. "Mio-chan, please turned your head here again for a moment." Kotobuki-san insisted.

"I-it's not anything to be concerned about..!"

"Nee~ Mio-chan we better have it checked," Hirasawa-san said.

"Were you bitten or something?" Tainaka-san asked as she casually undid Akiyama-san's ribbon and one or two buttons. My heart pounded faster. This made me confirm that she didn't tell Tainaka-san all the details. Tainaka-san looked at it closely, as well as Hirasawa and Kotobuki-san.

"It might just be from an insect." The raven-haired beauty said as she glared at me.

"Or a love bite." Their attention was caught with this statement of Fushi**y-san

"It could be anything but that!"

"Hm? I guess so. No offense but you seem like the type to become a nun someday, senpai. But I am jelly. Kiss me, Aki-kun!"

Ew. No way. Never in my life would I kiss a girl like you, Fushi***ch-san. This is my chance.

"Oh, sure, I'll be kissing someone, and it's not you." I stood up and headed over to Akiyama-san.

"Are you telling me you'll attack one of your senpais, Aki-kun?!"

"She's not just my senpai," I said as I draw nearer to Akiyama-san.

"Oi! A-Akihiko-kun, stop!" Akiyama-san said as she was about to push me away. I grabbed one of her hands said, "I don't care if they're watching," I pulled her into a kiss and placed my other hand supporting the back of her neck. She returned my kiss just as hungrily as I was kissing her. Time seemed to stop but we have to break it off before we get carried away. I missed this so much. When we broke it off, I leaned my forehead against hers and said, "Are you stupid, love? You're the only one who makes my heart beat, you know that. I've told you numerous times and that will never change. Forgive me, please?" "Akihiko-kun, I'm sorry too.. I should've listened in the first place. I guess I haven't had enough sleep for me to think straight but at least I was thinking of you." She grabbed my cheeks and leaned in for another kiss, "You love me too much, huh, Akiyama-san?" "Even if I try to deny it, A...ki...hi..ko...kun." Having her syllabicate my name with occasional pauses made me hungry for more kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Whie the couple continued their cheesy remarks and loving kisses, the other girls (except for one) finally stopped watching them.

"Is it just me or are there really hearts hovering above their heads?" Ritsu said and moved her chair a bit to give space for the couple and placed Mio's ribbon on the table so that she could continue eating.

"Hm.. Let's just let them continue," Mugi said with her eyes glued on them, "it looks fascinating."

"They're just like my Oka-san and Oto-san who love each other a whole lot. They're in Paris now, I guess..or was it France." the brunette airhead said.

"Yui, Paris is in France." Ritsu said with her head held high.

"Shugoi! I didn't know that! So does that mean if I go to Paris, I'll be in two places at once?" Ritsu sighed and just gave more cake to Yui.

"Speaking of France, I think they're French kissing...or not. Can they just stop? It's disturbing!" the girl who caused the mess shouted in annoyance.

"Heh, says the girl who would gladly offer her body to someone with a girlfriend. If you compare yourself to her then you'd be a speck of dust."

"Shut up."

"Why should I? Nobody even invited you here."

"Say one more word and I'm gonna make sure your hairline goes higher than normal."

"It's already at its maximum level. Bleh!"

"Ri-chan, did you already know of their relationship? Kids these days, young love, ho ho ho!" Yui said happily.

"You sound like an old man, Yui. Anyways, Mio informed me everything that happened last week when she came from school to my house much later than expected but I'll tell you the details in the sequel of this thing. I even had to call her up. That was the day when we said we had other plans while Mio was confessed to some other people before Akihiko-kun did. Then boom!"

"Go away and get a room!" Saaya shouted at the couple who seemed to get startled and finally come back to have their world merged into theirs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I was feeling all flirty and romantic already when Fushigi-san had to interrupt. I stood up straight and cleared my throat before looking over to Akiyama-san who was beet red and straightening up her uniform. She fixed up the buttons that Tainaka-san undid a while ago and hurriedly wore her ribbon. "Would you like me to do that for you someday?" I whispered in her ear and nibbled on it slightly. "I-I'm good, there's no need." I watched her shoulders rise then fall as she breathes calmly. I always thought I was average but when I saw her grades just a few days ago, I felt so dumb. She's like way up there and I'm at the bottom of Mt. Fuji (because they had their exams a week ago, I guess and I was never informed. It seems that seniors would take their exams earlier than us around this time because they have their college applications to deal with. Oh, then that means I have my exams next week). She inspires me even in the simplest ways. She even goes to the extent of scolding me when I do something wrong. She's the one but I was never warned how I might even lose her in the future.

"Are you done yet?" Fushigi-san said.

"We were actually just getting started." I smirked and felt so proud that at least to some people, we wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

"Then today, I declare war!" She left after pointing an insulting finger at my dear. I wanted to punch her but I was stopped.

"Now that she's gone, we'll be interrogating the both of you."

The girls were asking us questions that are out of this world and some, even too personal. It was fun—Uh, if that's what you call it. I do not really know the exact definition of the term so... Yeah. In the end, they dared us to call each other by our first names. I mean, why not? We are going out but I got used to calling her love. I might need some time getting used to shifting from Akiyama-san to M...Mio. Mio was having a tougher time than I, at least.

"Hid—I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Mio-chan, remember when you first called Azu-nyan by her name? You love Hideo-kun, too, right?"

"You just had to compare me to someone, huh?" I spat those words out with no intention to do so. A tinge of jealousy was evident in my voice, "not that I am jealous or anything," I added.

At first it was too soft for me to hear but after a few tries, a grin spread on my face.

"..._Hideo-kun_!"

* * *

><p>The week of terror came but it's not officially going to start 'til Wednesday. I may look like a nerd but I don't have the skills of one even if I wish I had though. That would be the total package. Ugh, can I really do this? I'm already letting myself down. The seniors don't really have anything to do much this week as love told me so. Or maybe that's just because Love prepared every requirement beforehand and aside from that she doesn't have to take the examinations anymore due to her grades? I do see Tainaka-san running around the halls occasionally, holding out some props too. I shrug the thought that the seniors would have some sort of performance just before they leave but it's just in the middle of December and Christmas break is nearing, too.<p>

It was our lunch time and I was walking down the halls going back to my classroom. I saw a familiar figure walking towards the opposite direction. I see an instrument case strung to her back. As usual, her uniform is neatly done and her hair falls down into place. "Hideo-kun?" she says with a puzzled look as she stopped on her tracks, I followed suit when I was in front of her. "Yes, Aki—Mio-san?"

"You don't really have to pressure yourself in calling me by my first name."

"But I want to, love," I said the last part softly but could still be understood from a short distance which allowed me to discreetly whisper and allow my lips to brush against her ear, "let me help you with that."

"There's no need, Hideo-kun. I'm used to carrying Erizabe—My bass, I mean. Please restrain yourself, Hideo-kun, I can't think straight."

"Hm? Is that so? Where are you headed, then?"

"Just the faculty. I have to talk to Sawako-sensei about something urgent—and serious."

"Oh sure, go ahead. I also have my exams coming along later in the week."

"Would you like some help with that? I could drop over your house later. I have nothing much to do." Does she know I'm struggling a bit? It is my first examination in high school.

"Wait, are you sure? I'd be grateful, Mio but I think you're going out of your way too much."

"It's the least I could do after doubting you."

"Thank you, love. I'll see you after school then?" I almost hugged her when I realized that that would be suicide so I just pretended to stretch my arms. She nodded. At least I will get to spend time with her later. That's a bonus!

"After school? Where?" Tachibana-kun said as he overheard my question.

"Uh, we're studying at my house."

"Let me come, please, Megane-Hideo-Splendid Man-kun!" he said with a full bow, one of his friends did too since they were just behind him. I looked over to Akiyama-san and she gave me a look that told me to allow them. This would lessen any suspicion, perhaps.

"Fine."

"Let me come, as well!" Fushi**y-san said.

"We're all booked and my room is not as big as you think. Maybe next time," I replied.

"Hmph! Fine! I wouldn't want to see anyone make out anyway!"

"I think she meant make out the answers," I said too quickly and Tachibana-kun seemed to accept my answer with a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>We arrived at my house just a little after five. Akiyama-san had called her parents to inform them about a studying session she will help out with. When we entered my simple and organized room I told them to make themselves feel at home. I rushed myself to hide the polaroids and developed photos by shoving them into my drawers. It would be embarrassing to let them see it contain mostly pictures of Akiyama-san from the first moment I saw her to our accidental kiss and my stolen shots of her.<p>

"Megane-kun, please do me a favor of standing in front of me," Tachibana-kun said as he stood behind my mirror. I did as I was told and he started laughing as he said, "I am Hideo. I am splendid. I take pictures of hot girls with black hair who sing cute songs."

"O-oi! We came here to study," Mio told him with a slightly stern voice with her arms crossed as her face turned pink. Cute. I like her angry, I'd love to tease her but I shouldn't.

"Eh~ Senpai, I'd like to study _you_ instead," before my love could speak I felt anger boil into my veins but at least I was able to control it and settled with saying, "Know your place, rotten orange. She's our senpai, show some respect."

"You're no fun, Megane-Hideo-kun. Still putting up a facade of being a splendid man? I know Akiyama-senpai over here is very understanding and she should probably want to know that you are addicted to her scent." I'm not sure but I think I could literally see steam coming out of Akiya—Mio's head after bowing her head down to hide her face which flushed into a deep shade of red. The only thing I heard (and saw because he had some gestures that come along with it) from the other guy is: "Moe moe!~ Kyun!~"

"Shut up. Let's start."

We started immediately after we sat down on the floor to be able to gain access to my small but somewhat spacious square-shaped table—this is actually just our spare kotatsu that's just lying down there since we couldn't really make use of it downstairs when the weather is cold for the electric heater of this one is broken thus, only an averagely thick futon that comes with it can go against the cold. I stayed on her right. Each of us had the right amount of space on the table but I notice Love having a greater amount of distance away from Tachibana-kun who is seated across from me. This practically means she's seated closer to me. We started off with Math after deciding to tackle the subjects that we couldn't actually understand on our own. If we don't finish today, we might continue tomorrow (if Akiyama-san is free).

"...so you can simplify the denominator that has radicals by rationalizing. You would have to multiply both the numerator and the denominator by, for example, let's say you have 2x raised to 4 over 3 cube root of x..."

Akiyama-san was explaining this Math stuff so easily and much clearer than what our sensei had thought us. I'm not saying sensei's bad or anythimg—He's a good old man but maybe, not at teaching. All of us stare intently at how she gracefully writes what she has to with her dominant hand—her left. So that's how it is. She then gave us 5 word problems which are somewhat simple but the last two are somewhat complicated. She said it would be best if we could finish it in 10 minutes minimum and 15 minutes max. Apparently, he also became her teacher so she knows what kind of test he will be giving.

The three of us start answering at exactly a quarter after six. We got a bit delayed because Tachibana-kun insisted on having a quick bite before starting this short test. I start answering but I decided to have a quick glance at Akiyama-san but ended up staring at her. Her left hand set down her pen and she rested her elbow on the table with her thumb at the end of her left cheek as she rested her head on her palm as she patiently waited for each of us. She seemed to have caught me as she turned her head toward me with a small smile on her face. She looked into my eyes tenderly with half-lidded eyes. From D A to the M N, she's gorgeous. I felt my face heat up at her gaze. In addition to that she did a lip bite. A lip bite—or was it just my imagination? She jerked her head slightly to the direction of my paper. Oh, right. I've got to focus. I now give full attention to answering as I repeated that statement over and over in my head. After around five minutes or so, I was halfway done. At this time around, I felt her hand subtly squeeze my vacant hand which was my left. It was under the table, under the thick cloth that gives the four of us warmth—the gesture was hidden and no suspicions were given. Smooth move by a smooth hand, don't you think? She laced her slender fingers with mine. I took a deep breath before I continued answering because I know if I don't I'd become a sugar beet in an instant. I occasionally give her hand a squeeze and rub the back of her hand with my thumb when I had to think deeply or read and double-check.

"Are you guys okay? The AC's turned on now, anyway. Man, you guys are turning red. Don't you agree, Ota-kun?" Tachibana-kun said.

"Adorbs." was the guy's only reply.

"I'll take off the futon, Master-Akiyama-senpai!"

"T-There's no need.. I," she said then glanced over at me "...I like it this way." This sends sparks and a rush of emotions down my spine.

"If you say so, then. If you want, I could share you my body heat to make it even hotter."

"Don't, rotten orange. Stay away," I find myself saying, "Uh, Akiyama-san might find it awkward."

"Sheesh, you're too selfish, man."

"Selfish, me?"

"Yep! You thought we didn't see how Akiyama-san was flirting with you a while ago, did you?"

"She wasn't!"

"What was that with her lip bite then?" Okay, now I confirmed it was real.

"Are you guys done yet?" we heard her say as she cleared her throat, "to clear things up then I will admit that I was. I was flirting with Hideo-kun. Does that make you content? You've won the battle now can we please stop this and just focus on what really matters? It was idiotic of me to give in to my own desires." This was very bold of her to do. I see how she seemed reluctant and hesitant in her words.

"Wait, senpai.. Do you mean—"

"Yes, I am in l-love with Hideo-kun. It was my choice, not his." I'm tired of causing a whole lot of mess. I already messed up big time with the Fushi**y incident. I know I explained to her how I don't want Tachibana-kun to know because of how he is attracted to Mio-san as well. It would hurt him but he has the right to know. I'll only hurt him further by keeping it a secret. With friendship comes love, right? I shouldn't stay under the shadow of my Love and let her do all the work. I know I am inferior to this relationship—I am younger plus, for her age, she's pretty much more mature than she needs to be.

I gave her hand one squeeze from underneath the table to make her look at me. She gave me a quizzical look before I nodded. "Actually, Tachibana-san. Akiyama-san and I are together."

"Well, yeah, the four of us are together, right?"

"I didn't mean it literally. We're together together."

"Huh?"

"We're going out."

"No! Don't leave us. This is your home!"

"Wait, what? What I meant was, uh.."

"We're dating. Hideo-kun and I are dating," Mio told him more confidently than I did as she smiled at me.

"Man, finally! I already had it coming!"

"Shouldn't you be mad?" I asked.

"No bro! You think I'd get mad? I was actually supporting you in the first place, like, duh. I am pretty jelly but, oh well," he shrugged and gave me a thumbs up, "what are best buds for?"

"Best buds?"

"Yeah, man, count on it!"

We continued studying with a mood that's lighter than ever. It was easier to understand while stealing glances at her. I caught her a few times too. Almost the same thing happened the following day but we studied with a better flow. We even ended earlier which was at around 7. The orange left with the otaku earlier, too. The only ones left were Mio and I. I am tasked to bring her home but right now we were just staring at each other. It was silent. I leaned over in order to press my lips against hers and she obliged. Our lips were about to meet. Whatever happens next, I do not know. We were alone. _We were in love._

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!~ Up next is the ninth one! Please R and R! The next chappie will be about... Hint: A Crepe-y Day :))) Haha!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO GUYS! I just feel so happy right now like WOOT WOOT! Haha! Anyways, thank you for all the follows, faves and reviews. Because of that, I now deliver another chapter!~**

** callofduty44: Ikr. Fiction keeps our hopes up and our standards greater :))) Haha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Ninth Shot: Potential In-Laws and a Night<span>

Our lips barely even touched. Hn, that would be okay but the fact that my mother entered my room makes everything go downhill. Or so I thought. I immediately pulled back and Akiyama-san immediately stood up. Before she could speak, I wanted to explain everything and just spit out all the information ai could get from my brain.

"O-oka-san...! You're early today —We were just uh.."

"'_Doing homework_'. So this is the lucky girl you were talking about! Or should I say that you were the lucky one, Hii-kun!"

"Please pardon my visit. I've been staying too long and it is very disrespectful of me to have such attempts ev—" Love said with a bow as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, it's okay, dear. Thank you for taking care of Hii-kun for me. I barely see him, actually. I didn't expect him to find a beauty like you.. You look so adorable together!" Oka-san cupped both of Mio's cheeks and studied her features. I notice how she's a bit stiff at my mom's gesture. When my mom was done, Mio-san took the lead in introducing herself.

"Thank you, Akihiko-sama. I am Akiyama Mio, a senior, 17 years old."

"For a moment, I thought you would say you were an _Akihiko_. Call me auntie. No need for formalities, Mio-chan," they smiled at each other as I continued to watch the exchange between the Love of my life and the source of my life.

"Hii-kun, treat her nicely, okay! You can continue where you left off just remember my restrictions!" my mom said and I nodded. She gave Mio one last hug before heading off to her own room.

"Your mom seems like a nice woman."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm sorry if it's a bit..._awkward_, love."

"That's fine. I'm glad to actually be accepted by her."

"Do your parents know?"

"...yes, they do. I was supposed to introduce you but the incident with Fushigi-san intervened."

"Ah... I see. Do you have any plans on Friday? After school, I mean."

"I do but we could have ours on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah. This is our first date, then?"

"I-I believe so, yes."

"I'll be looking forward to it"

"Me —"

Before she could finish, I gave her a peck when she lowered her head a bit. "O-oi! Hideo-kun!"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing, I-I'm just not used to—"

Then I gave her another. And another. And another one for good measure but I lingered so long that she cupped my cheek and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes, too, because I wouldn't want to ruin the moment. Without warning, she licked my lips. What was I supposed to do next? Uh, I, I liked it—_loved it,_ actually. Should I...? Um..please tell me what to do. My heart was beating faster and louder. Heat eminated from my body quickly. I think I also froze.

"You're supposed to open your mouth slightly, stupid!" I heard a voice coming from out my window. I remained silent while Mio-san was already hiding in a corner. She is a scaredy-cat, I can assure you that. I started to approach the window with caution. If I'm not mistaken, that was Ota-kun and Tachibana-kun's voice. "We're just ghosts and spirits! No harm intended!" I see how my curtain was put back in place with no one holding the sides anymore. I opened my window immediately and saw them there standing on the footings available in case of any fire.

"I thought you were going home, Rotten Orange-san."

"Ah. Megane-kun, we had some spare time. No worries, no worries!"

"Go along your way then. I'm gonna walk her home now."

I did as I said. I walked her home after convincing her that it was my two crazy friends. I bid her good night and I watched her enter her house's door. Gah, I failed to meet her expectations! I cursed under my breath. I don't have time to worry about this for now. I found myself touching my own lips on the way home, thinking and replaying that incident for the longest hour. Aside from that, it was the most awkward walk we had.

* * *

><p>I finished my exams with a breeze. I also imagined how it would be like to be in Akiyama and Nodoka-san's position. They tied up at first in their year level. I sigh and knew that I would still have to wait before my results come out. I was almost out the gate when something caught the corner of my eye. A black-haired man wearing a black coat over a light blue button-down shirt and black slacks fetched someone with a similar hair color. Without a doubt, it was Akiyama-san. Was she disappointed in me that she found an <em>older<em> guy who was probably in his twenties? He was good-looking, I could tell you that. His hair was even trimmed to a clean cut yet still a bit slicked back.

I tailed them stealthily. The man even gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted her head. Hmph, I can do that better. One thing that he did that I never did was put his arm over her shoulder. It wasn't only that but my Love snuggled up to him as if they've been close for years. They never kissed on the lips, though, which was a good thing. They were talking so casually and comfortably exchanging laughs. I wasn't sure what topic they discussed but he shouted, "That's my girl!" Shouldn't he mean _my_ girl? I was furious. I wanted to know who he really is.

They went to check out basses and now they're walking around while Mr. Perfect was running a hand down over her hair and occassionally kissing her forehead. Her hair was tangle-free, as expected. Concentrate, Hideo. He whispered something into her ear that made her blush furiously and hit him on the head. She immediately apologized, though, judging from her actions.

"Oi! Megane-Hideo-kun, what'cha doin'?" Tainaka-san said from behind.

"Shh! I'm following her."

"Why?" She looked over behind me and said, "There's nothing to worry about!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that man whom Mio is so close to with is actually her—"

"Long lost love? If she's trying to make me jealous, it's working"

"Huh? The heck! Come along, now! Oi! Mio!" she said while approaching the two ravenheads casually while pulling me from behind.

"Hey! Stop! Forehead, stop!"

That's it. They looked over our direction and the man and my Mio waved at us. "Ri-chan, it's so nice to see you again. Even if, I see you almost everyday," the man said. He stated 'everyday'. Hn, at least I was Mio's first kiss. "Yes, sir! I'll be borrowing Mio for just a few minutes. Wouldn't want to ruin your monthly Fridates!" She's making it worse. She really is. "You are...?"

"Sir, I am Akihiko Hideo, a freshman. I'm their club photographer," I replied

"Were you the one who took my girl's 'panty shot'?" he said with his face twitching even if he had a smile. P-panty shot? She has...? Mio has a what?! He's just trying to sway you. He said '_my girl_' again.

"No, sir. I-I'd never do that!"

"Hm. Makes sense. She was a freshman when that was taken. Oh, how time goes by."

"Sir, if it's okay with you. May I know who you are?"

"Ah! Right! I'm Mio-chan's—"

The girls bursted out laughing before the man was able to reply to my question. Strange. The man and I looked at each other then at them. It seems the man gets it because he laughs along after quite some time.

"Hideo-kun, is it true that you thought he was...?" Mio said before laughing again and wiping a tear that formed in her eye.

"Don't worry, though. It's not the first, Akihiko-kun. What's first is hearing my daughter call another guy aside from Satoshi and Daddy Yuuki by the first name. Care to explain, Miocakes?"

"Busted! I'll see you later then, Sir Akiyama Yuuki!" Tainaka-san saluted and ran off before we could say a word.

"Pap—I mean, Dad, he's the guy I wanted to introduce you and Mama to," she said while looking down with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Atta girl, it's not that I'm against it but..are you sure? I think I could say I have a pedophile of a daughter. I am 42 and your mom is 40 right now.."

"Sir, I promise I will take good care of her and love her 'til the end. I may not be perfect but I'll always try to be perfect. She may be older but I'll do whatever it takes to protect her!" I did a full bow and waited for his reply.

"A declaration of love, eh? Son, you better keep your word or else you'll be hearing from my troops and I! Haha! Miocakes, you've learned a lot from your mom! You know how to pick the right guy! this reminds me of how your mom and I were still young. Good times, good times!" Mio was all flustered up while I got pushed to the wall by her dad. He whispered, "How far have you been going with my precious sweet pea?"

"Sir, we, uh.. We've been holding hands, hugging, and uh..."

"And?"

"..mostly kissing. B-but we didn't do anything more than that yet!"

After a split second he was out of sight then I saw him just beside me, crouching. He looks as if he was about to faint, only the whites of his eyes are visible and some gloomy aura surrounded him. "He said yet.. Kami, he said yet. They've kissed, they've hugged. What am I gonna do? My little girl is growing. Please tell me it's all a lie. Please, please, please." Now I know where that part of Mio comes from. Mio approached him and said, "I won't be going anywhere. I won't be leaving you, Papa." He brought her into a tight embrace and practically sobbed. He gave me a thumbs up but also gestured a thumbs down and hovered it across his throat. He went back to hugging his daughter. I can't help but bring out my camera and not miss a candid opportunity of how a father truly cares about his dearly beloved child. I took a few shots. And this shot is definitely a shot worth taking, reminding me of a promise I made that I vow not to break.

* * *

><p>Saturday came and I was nervous. Mother was actually so proud of me the night before. The weather is cold but it isn't that harsh. My mother insisted on me wearing a white polo shirt and a simple teal coat. For my bottoms, I had khaki pants and a pair of dark brown loafers. I told my mom it didn't have to be this kind of get-up but she wouldn't make me leave the house if I don't follow her. She said if Akiyama-san would be wearing something nice, then I would put her effort to waste and make her look bad. She also made me wear contacts instead of my glasses, too.I didn't regret following my mother ever since I arrived at the train station. Let's just say she dresses better than I am even if the outfit she was wearing was topped with a thick light blue coat and a white scarf. <em>Wow<em>.. Can I marry her now? There were tons of guys looking at her which made her conscious. We made simple greetings and we got onto the train. It was actually pretty silent. We haven't actually talked about what happened some nights ago when she licked my lips and I just froze. I know I talked about 'adding a bit of..._meringue_' with Tachibana-kun but I didn't know it was like that.

The crowd was packing up. I pulled her by the waist to make her close to me as she could ever be and avoid getting apart. "H-Hey," I heard her say, "forgive me for overdoing it. I was carried away."

"Never thought you'd bring that up. Don't fret. Consider it forgotten."

"You're not feeling any awkwardness or such?"

"Only when I talked about you with your father."

"What did you two talk about, anyway?"

"Uh, guy stuff. Look, we're here! Aha..ha..ha."

Great. I still feel so awkward. Actually, it was the other way around. I felt okay when I was talking with her father, I forgot about that incident during that conversation (more like interrogation). I think we are now comfortable with each other even if the 'feels' are still there. We walked hand-in-hand without looking at each other. If you're wondering where we are, we're at an amusement oark. You may think it's the 'usual' dating spot but we didn't come for the rides, we came for the concert that was about to be held. Apparently, this reminds her of her childhood. It seems a band that Tainaka-san really likes will make a guest appearance and if not for that, they wouldn't have sworn to make music together in a band. How did I get this info? From Ms. Forehead herself. Mio doesn't know this yet. I just told her we'd be here simply for the entertainment and fun the place might give. The concert doesn't start until around 8 in the evening. I thank God I met her parents before this took place. I was able to get their contact info and meet them at the café to tell them of this day. That she might get home late, or if not, we'd be staying at a friend's house. Kotobuki-san was very cooperative in this part. She'll be there, too, she said so none of you would think we have other plans, because we don't.

I checked my watch. It was already 4pm. Hm..it's better if we do something fun to lighten everything up. "Love, I dare you to an ice cream challenge."

"N-nani?! Are you not cold, Hideo-kun?"

"Are you?"

"Quite but.."

"I could always warm you up," I whispered in her ear "whoever loses will have to eat another one."

"My weight..." I heard her. I smirked and went off to buy two cones of soft-served ice cream. Both are strawberry-flavored, of course. We start our silly competition. I was easily eating mine. I guess our fight isn't even. I looked over at her and see how hard she's trying to keep up with me. I am practically done but I didn't let her know. I watched as she focused her eyes on her ice cream and delicately lick and eat it. My thoughts wander back to the incident. Stupid of me to remind myself of what is supposed to be forgotten.

"Are you done yet, love? Or would you need help with that?"

"I'm okay, I can do this!" but her face told me otherwise. She looked sick. I'm the worst boyfriend ever, huh? I felt so guilty that I told her not to eat it anymore. I got it from her and I earned a small thank you. I sighed and ate it up. While I did, she got red as a tomato. My eyes widened when I realized that I indirectly 'tongue-kissed' with her so casually. I shook the thought away and led her to some park attractions. The best part was when I pulled her into the haunted house and there was no turning back. She screamed—a lot and she clutched on for dear life's sake. I laughed afterwards while she got wiped out. I shouldn't give her a rough time.

"Love? Are you okay?"

The wind blew, we were already out. The clouds were moving and I knew the weather might change from its sunny state. People passed and looked at me while talking amongst themselves with snickers and chuckles spreading all over. I haven't thought about it but maybe this is the fault in my plan. She might think I have a grudge against her and before I could even make up for it, the time the band and the fireworks woukdn't come and she would have already broken off this relationship of ours.

"Hideo-kun, I.. I think we should call it a day." Yep. I was right. I am now the world's biggest sheet of paper.

"Akiyama-san, please, please, please just wait a little longer." There's still exactly 21 minutes left before it starts.

"I'm not quite sure, Hideo-kun, it's just too much."

"Tell you what, let's grab a bite, then i'll bring you home."

"Fine."

A one-word reply. She must be thinking how immature I am. She must be thinking about how she regretted to agree going out with me. She must be thinking about...ending it all. Gah! Stop thinking of 'she must be's. I xould tell you this, dinner ended quietly and quickly. None of us said a word. I led her to the direction of where the concert was supposed to happen with a minute to spare.

"What's going on?" she said as the music started to play. I could tell she was amused with that look on her face and she recognized the band quickly. While she watched them, I watched her. Tears fell from happiness. I wiped her tears with my thumb when she looked over at me and smiled. I did, too. "How did you know?"

"Well I got some advice from my '_Love Manager_'"

"Ritsu?"

"Yes and I also had your parents' opinions abou—"

"Thank you, even if you brought me to the haunted mansion thrice,"

Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that slip of information. She wrapped her arms around me and we continued to watch whatever each of us were watching.

* * *

><p>As expected, it ended around 10. No more trains were coming and I told her not to worry. Kotobuki-san came to fetch us personally. She started blabbering and asking us endless questions with enthusiastic eyes—and eyebrows. We sidn't even notice that we were already inside her home (which was definitely huge) and being led to our respective rooms. We thanked her and then she and Akiyama-san went in Akiyama-san's room to have some 'girl talk' and take a bath while they did. I recall their conversation before when we went to the beach and I was on the other side of the springs. That's what ai thought but the content has changed. Don't tell me the bathrooms here are like that too! I breathed deeply and finished my bath quickly, got dressed with my undergarments, a plain shirt and knee-length shorts, and did whatever I need.<p>

"Mio-chan, how does it feel? Hm?"

"It's hard to describe. What's with the sudden curiosity Mugi?"

"It's a secret but may I try?"

"It's kind of out of your character. Maybe you can try."

"I've always wanted to try..."

I'm not sure. But from what I've heard I think she said _kissing_. No doubt, she did say that. An image formed in my mind and I immediately ran to the other room. I don't want my girl to be stolen by another girl! That would be...weird. I hesitated before opening the bathroom door. When I opened the door I shouted, "Mio..!" They both looked at me. I looked at them. They were in the bath with only towels wrapped around their bodies from the chest and probably down to their thighs. Crepes, I didn't think about that. I blushed madly and I took a step back. They were blushing too and probably had suppressed screams at the tip of their tongues. I can't help but stare. Gosh! What is wrong with me?! Blood trickled down my nose (but I think it was just my imagination) and at that instant Love muttered a curse then shouted at me. "Baka Hideo! Bakero Akihiko-kun! Do you even know how to knock?!"

"Uh, I'm just a freshman...?"

"Get out.."

She raised an eyebrow at me while Kotobuki-san giggled. She rose up to her feet and indeed, the towel was up to her thighs. Her grip on her towel was firm even if she used her right hand. I can't help but notice how the towel was hugging her curves perfectly (especially because it is soaking wet and all that). That's it. My eyes were glued and my feet were too but at least I managed to take a step back "I-I'm sorry! But, Love, can I just say.. _You're so hot._" I instantly held a had over my mouth and I felt the need to run but I couldn't. I swear she still has a bit of a blush on her cheeks and flustered a bit. "T-The only thing hot in here is my head! Get out!" she approached me while saying this, slapped me with her left hand then lifted me by the collar single-handedly using the stated hand afterwards. "I gave you time, Bakihiko, I gave you so much time to leave." I found myself being thrown across the room and the bathroom's door was slammed shut but now it was locked.

* * *

><p>"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't entered like that."<p>

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't beat me —Ouch! Hey! Careful, love!"

"You brought this upon yourself."

Now I find myself being treated by the person who hurt me. I've got bruises here and there—which was no surprise. I have an ice pack laid on my head as I leaned my back against the cold, hard headboard of the king-sized bed alloted for Akiyama-san during our stay here at one of Kotobuki-san's humble homes. She was seated at the edge of the bed beside me, leaning over to pat some ice on my slightly bruised face and apply a bit of pressure to different parts of my torso. Thankfully, we found out I didn't break anything, not even a single bone. I did flinch a couple of times but concentrating my eyes on her focused eyes helped me a bit. Apparently, the clothes Kotobuki-san's helpers fetched from Akiya—Mio's parents consisted of a light blue tank top with a matching black undershirt (that conceals her undergarments that I have no right to tell you what). The shorts that reaches only up to her mid-thigh may probably be chosen by the ever-supportive Akiyama Yuuki-san.

"Stay still, Hideo-kun."

"Where did you learn all of—Ack! Watch it! When will this end?"

"How am I supposed to finish if you keep on moving?" she sighed "Anyways, my mom taught me how when the hitting between Ritsu and I got a bit more brutal—when we were kids, that is. It lessened when we entered high school."

"To be honest, I still don't understand how you became best friends."

"I owe a lot to her, actually. She may have been one who bothered me with everything when we were in kindergarten but she was also the one who helped me a lot especially with the 'pineapple audience' that she came up with. Ever since then, we've been together through thick and thin."

"Can we be like that, too?"

She looked away for a while and blushed but I still saw the light nod that she gave, "Don't do what you did earlier, though. What got into you to do such thing?"

"Well, I, uh..overheard that Kotobuki-san wanted to try kissing with you."

She gave a slight laugh, "She said cursing! She may be fascinated with the so-called yuri but you'd be surprised if you knew who she's been wanting to be with but can't."

"What's with it? Cursing, I mean."

"She never cursed and she often hears people around her curse. That's not the weirdest request we got from her."

"Hmm.. People around her? I presume it includes you."

"I-I know, I admit I curse out of temper."

"Would you kiss anybody else?"

"No, because kisses like that are...only for you. A-anyways, we're all done, you could go back to your—Ah!"

"What were you saying, love?" I said as I used my hand to pull her into a tight embrace when she was supposed to stand up, now her back is leaning against my chest now, "you might go and scold me again for moving around so much. Mm..you just smell so good." I inhaled deeply and gave pecks on her shoulder. My lips on her bare skin might have given a bit of warmth to the exposed. "You taste like it, too." I removed the elastic that was holding her hair in a low ponytail.

"Hi-Hideo-kun, you better rest up n-now—"

I rolled us over to keep us from falling from the edge. "I am resting, love," then I now wrapped both of my arms around her loosely to emphasize that. She shifted over to face me.

"If I kiss you, will you leave and go to your room in an instant?" I shrugged my shoulders then she gave me a short kiss. I shook my head to confirm that I won't be leaving just like that. I smirked then she leaned over to give me a kiss and allowed her lips to hover over mine. I'm not changing my mind just yet. She pressed one of my face bruises ever so slightly as she reached up for my cheek. I yelped at the pain into the kiss. She fluidly slipped her tongue into my mouth, exploring it carefully then finally allowing our tongues to dance. I couldn't help but wonder where she learned that because it was too good to be true. Before I started craving for more, I bit down just enough to startle her and retrieve her tongue back. I put myself on top and whispered "Payback," then I gave her leg a teasing stroke.

"I don't think so, Hideo-kun."

At first she was staring with her mouth agape but then shook her thoughts off then closed her eyes shut. I was waiting for her to shout at me. To my surprise, she just put on some headphones and looked away.

"Good night, Hideo-kun," she said as she pulled a blanket over her head. From underneath the blanket, she was still shivering from the cold (I know because I am freezing right now.) I stood and walked over to the door, "Good night, love." I Her quivering voice made me stop on my tracks.

"W-wait. Please...stay with me, Hideo-kun."

There was fear written all over her voice. She may be haunted by this afternoon's horrific and frightening marathon. "Perhaps, I could spare a few minutes. Scared of some nightmares aren't we?" She flinched and I finally decided to head my way back to where she was. I laid myself down beside her and pulled a bit of the blanket to me before wrapping my steady arms around her again from behind. This time, much firmer and secure. "It's gonna be all right, love. No need to be scared. I'm not going to bring you to that place again, I swear." I rested my head on her shoulder as we both were lying down facing the window. I asked her if she was fine with the cold and her answer was my heat would be able to suffice. I originally planned to stay only until she falls asleep but seconds later after she did, I find myself drifting off to the land of dreams as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 10 up next! Planning to end this on the 15th or 13th Chapter, I really don't know ^.^'<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So here I am again with a long chappie! The next one is also in progress that is currently 2,500++ words! Haha :) I am just so happy and glad thank you for your kindness and appreciation!~ I love you guys :)))) Hihi! Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p><span>The Tenth Shot: Student-'Teacher' Relationship Gone Wrong<span>

"Surprise!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Maybe it was just a hallucination. I shifted a bit while my arms were still wrapped around her and my right leg hovering over hers. She still seems to be asleep. Don't get me wrong, the both of us are fully clothed. I respect her just as much as she respects me.

"Oi! Mio! Wake up!" the voice said as she pulled the covers away, letting the sunlight seep through brilliantly into my sea blue eyes.

"Argh, what the heck is wrong with that creature," I mumbled with my eyes closed shut.

"Ohayo, Ritsu.." my Love said sleepily as she seemed to be rubbing sleep off with the back of her hand.

"M-Mio, don't you just say 'mornin' to me!" the voice which was apparently Tainaka-san's shouted frantically. I felt like dozing off again despite the noise the forehead girl was making. The pillow she threw forced us to open our eyes and get away from our groggy states. "Why not, Ritsu?" she replied as she sat up. She's still half-asleep, I presume. "I couldn't stay sane after evidently seeing how you _slept with a guy_!"

"Slept with a guy, huh...?" she turned her head to Tainaka-san, down to herself to see that my arms were around her and to her right where I was there. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Hid—Hideo-kun?!" her face turned wan and I swear she was panicking in her own way, "Did we? Oh no? Why did you? Did I? I must've went overboard. Are you okay?" She kept stammering out questions. When I had the opportunity to butt in, I did.

"Calm down, love. I'm okay."

"Nothing happened, right?" I gave her a nod. Tainaka-san looked at us skeptically, "Oh really? I ain't gonna get fooled that easily!"

"Ritsu, we just fell asleep. Nothing more, nothing less. I was scared and Hideo was just there."

I sat up and scratched my head bashfully, "We did kiss a few times. There were some in which we took it to the next level." I thought of how meringue existed.

"O-oi! You're not helping, Hideo-kun!" she said as she hit my head.

"What am I supposed to say? You kissed me then our tongues danced like forever?" I whispered but Tainaka-san's ears seem to have enlargened and sharpened enough to hear it.

"N-No way! Just leave it to me," she sighed, "Ritsu, nothing really happened. I swear. Don't fuss too much about it," she pulled Tainaka-san into a hug who made faces at me, trying to make me envious. Afterwards, Mio poked the forehead of Tainaka-san.

"Itai!" Tainaka-san then pinched the cheeks of her attacker and said, "even though you are now contaminated by Megane-kun, I have no choice because I love you and your big oppai!"

"Ritsu! T-That's rude and watch your words, you don't say that casually when you're in front of a man!" she replied as she pinched Tainaka-san's cheeks as well.

Did she just call me a _man_? My heart jumped at the mere thought of it. From a simple boy to a guy then a man. She finally sees me as a man. I excused myself as I scooted up to get the camera from the bedside and snap a shot not simply to hide my tears but to remember this moment. I place captions underneath the pictures I develop. It allows me to tell my story even with the slightest hints. Maybe one day, our children would ask us how we met. There's no other candidate for me for the moment my eyes laid on her, I already knew she'll be my wife. I knew we will spend eternity together. What I feared most, it would be the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>A week after, the props that the seniors were moving around were finally put to good use. There'll be a Christmas celebration and there are performances to be held later in the week. The twist is, today until tomorrow, Tuesday, the seniors will be handling the classes, the cafeteria and as well as a bunch of other stuff to prepare them how it feels like to become a particular occupation. They still had to wear the proper uniform, which I support. If they don't follow the dress code then I bet that violations will further rise to an unimaginable number. I almost forgot that the exam results are coming out too. As nervous as I am, the news that Tainaka-san brought the other day could always make up for it.<p>

Remember the time when Akiyama-san said we had to get used to it? Apparently, as it turns out, she was assigned to be our 'homeroom teacher'. The course she will be taking is probably related to Literature or Education. She did want to join the Literary Club in the first place. Kotobuki-san's here too, assisting Akiyama-san. From around me, I heard whispers about shipping them. Did I just hear someone say, "Nee!~ Mugio! Mugio!"? "Tsumugi-sama!~" "Romio-senpai!~"?! The fanbase was a mix of guys and girls. The pair didn't seem to hear or even bother what was happening as they were talking to our original and full-fledged teacher. That's what I thought at least. Love was shaking ever so slightly yet it was still evident. Kotobuki-san reached down for her hand, whispered then gave her a smile. I wasn't really that jealous...maybe just a bit when my Love blushed, lowered her head and gave a slight smile as well. Jealousy came over me for the nth time especially when Kotobuki-san took her advancement and brushed her lips to my Love's cheek then her ear simply but evidently enough for me.

They started teaching in tandem. They were taking turns in explaining and giving out examples, as well as writing. I was listening pretty well and I thought like, 'Darn! Why can't our teachers be like this?' This was mainly because it was easier to understand rather than the topsy turvy kind of discussion. Well, maybe my attraction does have a bit of an effect. She does seem more confident now compared to the stories Tainaka-san told me. I find myself staring at her. She seems to have noticed when she glanced at me two, three—maybe four times, the blush on her face may be out of nervousness or just the same way I am feeling.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?" she said with her arms folded in front of her as she faced the class. My classmate (or at least I think he is my classmate but he did enter quite lat for class. He may be a senior.) whose name I do not even know raised his hand proudly. He had brown hair and brown eyes but Tachibana-kun's were still lighter. He also had a mischievous pair of eyes that go along with a beauty mark under the right one. He's wearing such an evil smirk as he looks hungrily at my Love.

"Akiyama-san, would you want to go out with a handsome guy like me? Of course, I could provide you and even exceed your needs and wants."

"P-please ask a more appropriate question and besides you are assigned in a different class," she looks slightly pissed as she turned her head away.

"Don't you think we're suited for each other?" I clenched my fists so hard that it had turned into the palest white I've ever seen. I gritted my teeth and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"If there aren't any more questions regarding the—"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Girl, I really think you should consider. I'm asking you one last time, will you go out with me? C'mon, I know you want to say yes. Nobody would ever rej—"

"I'm already in love with someone else and he's the _only_ guy I'll ever love!" she snapped. Kami, remember to calm down my heart. Upon the realization of what she just said, she turned red and was clearly in a daze. Good thing she was somewhat shook by the strong and mighty Kotobuki-san. May all the 'crepes' go to Daiki Damian-san. Mumbles and mutters are heard from here and there. Tachibana-kun passed a piece of paper to me. "Uh-oh, dude O.O" it said. He said it alright. I felt a chill run down my spine and it was awful.

"Just answer this, minna-san," Kotobuki-san said as Akiyama-san cleared her throat and proceeded on to handing out papers, still with a hint of pink on her cheeks. On my paper, there was a post-it, "Meet me on the rooftop. -Love". Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I discreetly hid the post-it under my table. I feel like I'm melting. I banged my head on the table a couple of times. "Is something wrong, Hid—Akihiko-san?" Love asked me as she turned back to face me. She walked towards my seat and looked over my paper. "You haven't even answered anything yet, it seems." She leaned over a bit and the sensation from our last kiss came back to me as fresh as day.

"That's the thing, senpai. I just, uh, well I am embarrassed to say it."

"You can tell me, right?" she tucked her hair behind her ear as I leaned over my table to whisper to her.

"Love, I can't wait. But I do need a pencil if you want me to answer this and if you would really like to see me, of course."

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting?" after I said this, she chuckled then handed me a pencil. Our hands rested on top of wach other with the pencil in between.

"One word—ba...ka.."

"I'll never be complete without you, dear."

She blushed then finally walked away with her head down, hugging the excess papers tightly. Our short exchange may not be heard clearly but it did catch the attention of some individuals. These individuals have the expression of confusion and some contain envy. The worst one I got was a glare from Daiki-san/senpai. Without warning, the guy flashed his middle finger and cursed as silently as ever. I looked immediately to another side and Fushi**y-san was there, rolling her eyes and fiddling with her pencil.

I answered the mock test carefully. It is actually pretty average, not too easy, not too difficult. We turned our papers in after a good time of around 33 minutes and 42 seconds. How did I know that? Well, I used a stopwatch. I'm sorry for cheating that calculation. Admit it, for a moment there, you were impressed. It is already time for our break and I instantly stood up and rushed to the rooftop. Without my knowledge, though, a shadow not of my own was following me.

* * *

><p>"Hideo-kun, I was just thinking...what if we finally make our relationship known to the public. We wouldn't have to hide anymore and they'd get to understand. She leaned her head back on my chest as I sat upright against the wall. She looked up at me as she said this and traced the lining of my jaw with her fingers. My arms draped loosely around her figure as I thought about it. I look back to Daiki-san's glare and attempts to get my Love to go out with him.<p>

"Why do you think so? You've seen Daiki-san. He would be pretty much more upset and insulting."

"Think about it. There is a possibility that all of them would react in a different sense and actually accept you."

"But what if they don't?"

"We can't hide this forever. Do you trust me...?"

This was the first time I doubted one of her suggestions. I mean, she'd still have her fans while I would get all the haters. Unbeknownst to me, I frowned without thinking. She did too, after seeing my expression. "Wait, let me explain. I love you but.."

"You don't trust me. It's okay, I understand."

"That wasn't what I was supposed to imply! I mean, I love you and all but I just can't help it.. It's true that I am against the idea! I-I fear that maybe when—" words came sputtering out of my mouth. I don't have time to think anymore. Whatever comes out, comes out.

"Shh... calm down. I won't push you any further, okay?" she sat up straight and turned to face me, cupped my cheeks and smiled. There is a tinge of disappointment written all over her face, though. I just want to get lost right now. Well, that happens when I don't have any glasses nor contacts on. It went crazy when I first met her. Please allow me to do this again, just this once. I held her hands with my own before I took my glasses off and threw it to the side.

"It's almost time for us to go back to the classroom, Hideo-kun. No need to be so glum, we'll have fun through the week. I-I...I love you."

This is going to be fun, eh?

I chuckled at the thought. Oh angel,I just feel like I could do anything now. That sweet scent finds it way through my nostrils once again. It has been so long since I have let this kind of me loose. Heh.. Ain't gon' waste time, yeah? I crashed my lips on the angel's neck harshly. "O-oi! Hideo-kun..! Stop..!"

"I'm just getting started, love. If you truly love Hideo, you'd accept his bipolarity. I only come out when Hideo allows me. You do crave for Hideo a lot, yeah?"

"I.. Stop playing games with me, Bakihiko Hideo-kun!"

"I want you. I need you, Mio."

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

He does not resemble the Hideo-kun I know even in a single bit. That sharp look in his eyes make me feel weak in a sense that I would want to run away. I miss the gentleness of Hideo. This guy may be right about my so-called 'craving' for Hideo and...if this guy hadn't come, I wouldn't know about the bipolar disorder that he was actually suffering in. Judging from the fact that this is my first encounter with his alter ego ever since we dated (but the second ever since we met), it is only at a mild stage. Not too serious but I have to learn how to cope with it and perhaps help him, too. This is Hideo-kun too. From what I have read before, these disorders may sprout from incidents or most likely, their suppressed selves branching out from anger or some other kind of emotion.

I tried pushing Hideo once more but seeing as how a tear actually formed in his eyes made me sink. I feel his emotion through every single kiss that he plants on my neck. He pulled me closer by the thigh which made me flinch. I never expected this of him, much less, of a freshman in high school. His other hand laid flat on my back as he found his way moving his lips up to my own. The way my body reacted is different from how my brain wants it to. I started kissing back even if I mentally did not want to (which implies that physically, I am open to the idea of making out.) A moan escaped from my lips before I could protest as he moved his hand briskly over my leg before giving it a squeeze. "Someone finally learned how to cooperate," he whispered into the kiss. I have no time for this bull****.

Four minutes. I have four minutes 'til the time Mugi said she'd meet me before the class starts. "I have to go, Hid... Mm.." I managed to say before he sexily slipped his tongue in my mouth and untuck my blouse swiftly with the hand that was on my back. Our tongues fought over superiority as he ran his cold hands over my back's bare skin. I made a mental note to remember to fix my uniform properly afterward. "What were you saying..?" he asked as he retrieved his tongue then settled into kissing me again. I grasped his hair with my hands as he kissed me harder. I hate that I am cheating on Hideo with Hideo. Ironic, isn't it?

I started sobbing quietly as I stopped kissing back. This is wrong—This is entirely wrong. I allow my hands to fall and droop over my sides as I released his reddish locks. I took advantage of it. I took it as an opportunity rather than a threat. Hideo-kun, if the real you is down there—or if this is the real you, please wake up. I knew that loving you would be risky but never would I have thought that it was frightening too. We'll work this out together, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hideo's POV<strong>

I felt my cheeks go damp with tears not of my own. Seconds later, I reverted back to my old boring self. I stopped whatever the other side of me was doing. By now, I realized 'he' lip-locked with my love. But I believe there was more because my hands were resting on different parts of her skin. Tsk, what have I done? I distanced my face from hers and looked away. "I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"Don't apologize anymore. It was me, I dragged you into this," she said as she looked at me straight in the eyes as she wiped the tears streaming down her face. She reached for my eyeglasses and put it on me. She pecked on my forehead before standing up and reaching out her hand to help me up. I took the gesture. When I stood, she immediately put a good one meter between us and asked me to turn around. I did and it serms that she fixed her uniform judging from the fact that I hear cloth fumbling. Aside from that, I am fully aware of what happened—from the smallest to the largest details. When I turned to face her, a slight panic showed on her movements. "U-um... Hideo-kun, I'll go on ahead. I think it's best if we keep some distance, I agree with you now. So.. no more of this within the school premises is our rule number one, perhaps," she gestured to her lips then waved a hand before leaving.

"Sure,"

"Well, well. What do we have here? A beautiful girl choosing this dog over the gorgeous me?" Daiki-san said as he came out of the shadows, I could say, that session was pretty hot. Didn't expect it from a guy as simple-minded like you. Say, you have something hidden inside you, aye? Aside from that, caught all of you and yer sweetheart's interaction right here on this cam. I promise you, I'll spread it around, make rumors and then finally have Akiyama-san for myself after getting embarrased. I can't believe that she'd settle for a young'un like you. Pfft! It makes me want to laugh!"

"What do you want, Daiki-san?"

"Hm? Not calling me a senpai, eh? I guess a rival's got to do what a rival's got to do."

"Get straight to the point, please."

"Beg much more you lil' puppy."

"..."

"Fine, then. Break up with the chick."

"What?"

"Y'heard me, a'ight? Break up with her then you wouldn't have to go against me and these beauties," he said as he flexed his arms. Those may probably have been steroids.

"No way. Sorry, but I can't."

"Ha! Have you seen the look on her face when you practically kissed her forcibly. Did she enjoy it? Nu-uh! C'mon, you know she'll like a much more buff and mature guy such as I and my beautiful self."

"I said no and that's—Urgh!" Daiki-san punched my stomach. Man, I think I should go and get those steroids too. His fists pack quite a punch and I am definitely not joking.

"Think about it, kid," he said before leaving me dazed in the rooftop all alone. Without thinking, I got my phone and sent the text I would probably regret later on. Come to think of it, she does deserve a better man. She shouldn't settle for a guy whose clumsy and immature like me. I should have given it some thought, too, when we haven't started dating yet. This is something I have decided on not just for me. I sighed as I checked if it was sent and it was. I wonder when she'll get to read it. I just hope that when she does, she'd understand. I read it over and over as I waited for a reply. Skipping the class for today may not seem like a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

I arrived a bit later than the actual meeting time. By a bit, I meant 13 minutes. Despite that, I can't keep my mind off of how Hideo turned into another Hideo in an instant. I might need to adjust but it is still tolerable. Gosh, Hideo, what am I supposed to do? Which one is the real you? My phone vibrated and my heart beat faster. I told myself that I would check it immediately after the class.

Class ended and as anxious as I was, my phone popped into my hand as quickly as ever whenever I knew the textbwas from him. I counted minutes off my head when I got to the class earlier but he never came. I was expecting a text involving cheesy remarks but my heart dropped instead. My eyes were glued to the screen and I find tears form but blink them away the instant they appear. No matter how I look at it, there's no mistake. It read:

"Love, I agree with the 'keeping some distance' idea. I'm _breaking up_ with you."

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys have noticed, I added some bits of our beloved Mio's POV!~ I hope you liked it even if it seems as though she is a bit OOC T^T That's what I think at least. I'm scared huhu. Anyways, tell me what you think about it ;) This is 100% Mio+Hideo but I will be adding a bit more of Mugio in the next chappie. That will be in the latter part and it is also the main reason why Mugi seems to have made some advances on her. Toodles!~ <strong>

**With love, **

**Erinette ^.^**


End file.
